La quête funeste
by evey88
Summary: Rose est partie à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle aime pour le tuer. Strigoï ou non, Dimitri reste-t-il Dimitri?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai pas créé un personnage aussi génial que Rose.

Résumé:Rose part à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle aime pour le tuer. Strigoï ou non, Dimitri reste-t-il Dimitri?

La quête funeste

Chapitre un

Je décidai de faire une pause. Cela faisait à peu près une heure que je marchai. L'académie était déjà loin, ce qui me procura un certain soulagement. À présent, je n'étais plus une élève, plus une gardienne qui devait s'effacer pour protéger son Moroï. J'étais juste Rose. J'aurais dû me sentir entière, mais c'était impossible sans Dimitri, qui était une part de moi même, celle que je chérissais le plus. Je ne réalisai pas encore qu'il était désormais un Strigoï, bien que ce soit la raison de mon départ. Cela me semblait irréel. Cette réalité deviendrait palpable lorsque je serai face à sa haute silhouette, ses yeux cerclés de rouge me toisant de l'air cruel et assoiffé propre aux Strigoï. Je tentai d'ignorer la douleur que me procurait cette image. Je m'étais promis d'être forte, de ne pas flancher, de ne pas m'effondrer, même si j'ignorais comment je survivrais à l'homme que j'aimais. Quelque chose en moi, qui m'avait toujours poussée à me battre, à protéger ceux que j'aimais, à résister, me poussait à tenir le coup, à toujours regarder devant moi.

Je m'assis au bord de la route et regardai le paysage. Le chemin que je suivais était graveleux, caillouteux, irrégulier, ce qui était normal pour un chemin montagneux. Un Moroï ou un humain de faible constitution aurait trébuché plusieurs fois, se serait plaint de courbatures. Or, une dhampir comme moi, doublée d'une gardienne, avait enduré un entraînement intense pour acquérir une importante résistance physique. Je n'avais donc aucune courbature et en ôtant mes chaussures, je ne découvris aucune trace d'ampoules sur mes pieds bronzés. J'aimais marcher dans la nature. Cela faisait travailler mes muscles et me permettait d'admirer la beauté des paysages environnants. Même de nuit, mon acuité visuelle aiguisée me permettait de distinguer des pics de roche lointains auxquels la lune donnait une lueur argentée. Je sortis une orange de mon sac et l'épluchai, puis mangeai le fruit juteux aux vitamines bénéfiques. Ensuite, je me remis en route.

Mon projet initial était de rejoindre l'autoroute et de faire du stop jusqu'à Missoula mais j'avais légèrement modifié mes plans. Je doutai fortement que Dimitri soit resté avec les Strigoï qui en avaient fait l'un des leurs. Cependant, je devais vérifier. De plus, je voulais m'occuper de ceux qui l'avaient privé de son âme. J'étais allée à leur repère, une grotte proche de l'académie, mais ils l'avaient désertée. Je ne voyais donc pas d'autre solution que de tâtonner, n'ayant en guise de boussole que ma capacité à sentir la présence des Strigoï.

J'explorai les grottes aux alentours. Soudain, je tressaillis. Je venais de sentir la présence de plusieurs Strigoï. Conservant mon sang froid, je sortis mon pieu en argent et regardai autour de moi. Personne. Pourtant, je sentais indéniablement leur présence. Je suivis mon intuition et m'enfonçai dans la grotte. La sensation s'accrut. Je compris alors ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais désormais capable de sentir la présence des Strigoï à distance. C'était un atout précieux. J'aurais pu faire une gardienne remarquable si ne n'avais pas choisi de tout plaquer quelques mois avant d'obtenir mon diplôme.

Au bout du chemin, je perçus de la lumière. Je m'approchai aussi silencieusement qu'un félin, munie d'un briquet et de mon pieu en argent, caressant le collier également en argent autour de mon cou, qui dissuaderait les Strigoï de me mordre à cet endroit là. Puis j'entrai dans la lumière.

Il y avait une grande salle aménagée et éclairée par des chandeliers qui confirmait qu'il s'agissait d'une habitation de Strigoï. Or, ils n'étaient pas là, même si je sentais leur présence. Sans doute s'étaient-ils absentés pour un court laps de temps. Cependant, l'endroit n'était pas désert. Des corps de Moroï et gisaient à terre. Je m'agenouillai auprès d'eux. Ils étaient vivants, mais inconscients et menottés. Un sourire béat s'étendait sur le visage de certains, dû aux endorphines sécrétées par la salive des Strigoï. Je secouai doucement un Moroï.

-Hé! Réveille toi! Chuchotai-je.

Le Moroï poussa un cri, fut secoué de convulsions et écarquilla les yeux. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour l'apaiser et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Du calme, dis je avec douceur. Je ne suis pas une Strigoï.

Le garçon me regarda, perplexe. Il sembla se calmer.

-Qui es tu? Balbutia-t-il finalement.

-Rose. Je suis une dhampir. Quel est ton nom?

-Maxime.

Il me contempla un instant en silence.

-Que fais tu ici?

-Je viens régler un compte avec ces Strigoï.

Il me dévisagea comme si j'étais folle.

-Regarde, dis-je.

Je lui tournai le dos, soulevai mes longs cheveux bruns pour exhiber les marques sur ma nuque, preuve que j'avais éliminé un nombre incalculable de Strigoï.

-Waouh! S'exclama-t-il.

Je laissai mes cheveux retomber et me tournai face à lui. Je ne fus pas surprise par son regard admiratif. Je tranchai ses menottes d'un coup sec avec mon pieu. Je fus étonnée par ma propre force.

-On n'a pas le temps pour les compliments, déclarai-je. Réveille les autres. Du moins, ceux sur qui la salive des Strigoï ne fait pas effet.

-Hein?Heu...d'accord.

À nous deux, nous entreprîmes de réveiller les autres. Je les libérai tous d'un coup de pieu.

-Bien. Comment êtes vous arrivés ici?

Maxime prit la parole.

-Nous étions en ville, de nuit. Nous avions organisé une petite fête dans un tunnel.

-Dans un tunnel? Répétai-je. Vous êtes stupides, ou quoi?

Mon ton cassant fit reculer Maxime. Il me regarda d'un air penaud.

-Continue, soupirai-je.

Maxime déglutit avant de reprendre la parole.

-C'est là que des Strigoï nous ont encerclés et enlevés.

-Où étaient vos gardiens?

Maxime rougit.

-Nous leur avons faussé compagnie, confessa-t-il, honteux.

Je ne répondis rien mais songeai avec consternation que des gardiens qui laissaient s'échapper leurs Moroï n'étaient pas de vrais gardiens.

-C'est là que les Strigoï nous ont enlevés. Ils étaient dans un camion. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Le camion s'est arrêté dans la montagne et ils nous ont forcé à continuer à pied, jusqu'à cette grotte. C'est là qu'ils ont commencé à s'abreuver de nous. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient nous transformer.

Ces derniers mots me firent réagir. Si ces Strigoï voulaient les transformer, il était fort possible qu'il s'agisse de ceux qui avaient transformé Dimitri. Sans doute voulaient-ils grossir leurs rangs.

-Parmi eux, il n'y avait pas un homme très grand, aux cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules? Demandai-je.

Les Moroï secouèrent la tête.

-Bon.

Dimitri n'était donc pas avec eux. Je tentai de me remémorer le visage, la carrure des Strigoï que nous n'avions pas tué. L'un d'entre eux me revint brusquement à l'esprit, car je le connaissais, avant qu'il passe de l'autre côté.

-Est ce qu'il y en avait un de taille moyenne, aux cheveux blonds mi-longs?

Une Moroï blonde hocha la tête.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix flûtée.

Il y avait des chances que ce soit lui. Celui qui voulait tuer Lissa, la dernière princesse Dragomir et qui souhaitait obtenir une récompense pour cela. Jusque à présent, il avait échoué.

-Bon. Il y a-t-il des spécialistes du feu parmi vous?

Personne ne réagit. Déçue, je caressai mon briquet de la main.

-Tant pis. Et des spécialistes de l'eau?

Maxime et une Moroï rousse levèrent la main.

-Parfait. Vous allez m'aider à éliminer ces Strigoï.

-Nous? Dirent-ils d'une même voix, perplexes.

J'esquissai un sourire et sortis une brique d'essence de mon sac.

-Je vais vous expliquer.

Environ une heure plus tard, bien avant le lever du jour, les Strigoï étaient de retour. J'avais fait partir les Moroï, désormais libre. Je reconnus le Strigoï blond qui en avait après Lissa. Parfait. J'allais faire d'une pierre deux coups. Sauver ces Moroï et venger l'homme que j'aimais. L'un d'entre eux m'attrapa à la gorge. Il était si près que je distinguais nettement ses pupilles noires cerclées de rouge.

-Toi, dit-il d'une voix dure. Où sont les autres?

Je lui donnai un coup de genou à un endroit critique et me dégageai lestement de son étreinte.

-Utilisez votre sens de la déduction, persiflai-je. Il s'est envolé en même temps que votre âme?

-Elle les a libérés, déclara le Strigoï blond. Je la connais, elle est redoutable.

-Pas seule contre nous, répliqua un autre Strigoï.

L'un d'eux contempla le sol, intrigué.

-Pourquoi le sol est couvert d'eau?

Ils croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'eau. Mon plan fonctionnait. Le Strigoï blond s'approcha de moi avec un sourire.

-Si tu es là, cela signifie que la princesse Dragomir n'a plus de protection.

-Lâche lui un peu les baskets, tu n'es pas son genre, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Malgré ma décontraction apparente, je savais qu'il disait vrai. J'avais abandonné Lissa. Mais c'était mon choix et j'étais prête à en assumer les conséquences.

-Où est Dimitri Belikov, celui que vous avez fraîchement transformé?

Le sourire du Strigoï blond s'élargit.

-Oooh. C'est Belikov qui t'intéresse? Il n'est pas avec nous, désolé. Sans doute aurais tu aimé que ce soit lui qui boive ton sang? Toutes les dhampirs sont des catins rouges potentielles.

J'ignorais l'insulte et m'esquivai lestement, les écartant à l'aide de mon pieu, à l'entrée de la salle. Là, j'allumai mon briquet sur le liquide incolore et inodore répandu par terre. L'effet fut immédiat. Le sol s'enflamma. Les Strigoï me regardèrent d'un air horrifié, avec stupeur.

-C'est impossible! Rugit le blond.

-Ca, c'est pour Dimitri, déclarai-je calmement.

Imperturbable, je les regardai se tortiller de douleur dans les flammes, agoniser, se calciner, jusqu'à être réduits en cendres. Ma vengeance accomplie, je quittai la grotte. Je m'aperçus avec surprise que les Moroï m'attendaient.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là? M'étonnai-je.

Maxime esquissa un sourire.

-Nous t'attendions.

-Ce n'était pas la peine. Vous auriez dû vous contenter de sauver votre peau.

Maxime ne se départit pas de son sourire. La Moroï rousse approcha.

-C'était une idée géniale, dit-elle. Nous servir de notre pouvoir sur les éléments liquides pour rendre l'essence incolore et inodore.

Je consentis à sourire.

-Je connais une spécialiste de l'eau, dis-je. Elle m'a montré que contrôler cet élément peut être très utile.

Je pensais à Mia, une Moroï au visage de poupée que j'avais prise pour une peste superficielle pendant un certain temps mais qui s'était avérée très courageuse et m'avait sauvée d'une bande de Strigoï en faisant exploser un aquarium.

-Nous n'aurions jamais pensé à nous servir de la magie contre des Strigoï. C'est super cool, dit un Moroï qui n'avait pas participé.

-D'autres y ont pensé. Je vous raccompagne en ville?

Les Moroï esquissèrent un sourire réjoui. Nous entreprenions de descendre à pied, quand le soleil se leva. Je songeai que je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion de voir le soleil se lever. Les faisceaux roses et dorés qu'il projetait étaient splendides. Je songeai avec plaisir que tout au long de mon voyage, je pourrais voyager de jour, sans Moroï ni académie pour me priver de la lumière.

L'un des Moroï bâilla. Je m'arrêtai et les regardai. Ils semblaient épuisés. De toute évidence, leur constitution était bien moins solide que la mienne. Cependant, je sentais que le sommeil commençait à me gagner.

-Et si on s'arrêtait?

-J'accord, mais seulement pour deux heures. De jour, nous avons beaucoup moins de risques de rencontrer un Strigoï.

Les Moroï semblèrent déçus de ne pas pouvoir se reposer plus longtemps mais ils ne protestèrent pas. Ils ne tenaient pas à se faire attaquer de nouveau par des Strigoï et il me semblaient qu'ils ne se seraient jamais permis de contester une de mes décisions. Ils semblaient me considérer comme leur chef, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je prêtai ma couverture à la Moroï rousse, qui la partagea avec une Moroï brune. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. Quant à moi, je m'assis, mangeai une deuxième orange et me servis du thé grâce au thermos que j'avais emmené. Je n'avais jamais voulu boire de café. Heureusement, le thé avait les mêmes propriétés excitantes et m'aiderait à me tenir éveillée.

Les deux heures passèrent vite, bien que je n'eus rien à faire pour m'occuper, à part regarder le paysage. Je n'avais pas souvent eu la possibilité de le faire à la lumière du jour. Sur les sommets que je distinguais au loin, la neige contrastait avec la noirceur des montagnes. Même moi, j'aurais sans doute eu du mal à supporter le froid à cette altitude. Pourtant, j'appréciais le froid, il me vivifiait. J'avais souvent regretté de ne pas avoir eu le plaisir de sentir un vent frais et matinal me fouetter le visage. Ce serait différent pendant mon périple.

Je regardai l'heure. Il était temps de réveiller les Moroï. Je commençais par les deux filles emmitouflées dans ma couverture. Je les secouai doucement. La rousse poussa un gémissement.

-Allez, debout! Vous aurez tout le temps de vous reposer quand nous arriverons en ville.

À midi, nous étions descendus de la montagne. Mon estomac criait famine et je devinais qu'il en était de même pour les Moroï, déjà affaiblis par la lumière du jour. Bientôt, une longue route goudronnée s'offrit à nous. Je concertai les Moroï.

-À combien de kilomètres est la ville la plus proche?

Maxime fut le premier à répondre.

-Une dizaine de kilomètres.

La Moroï rousse sourit.

-Mais nous ne serons pas obligés de marcher jusque là. Il y a un arrêt de bus à deux kilomètres.

J'éprouvai un certain soulagement, même si je ne ressentais plus la fatigue.

-Génial. Allons y.

Arrivés à l'arrêt de bus, les Moroï se laissèrent tomber sur les bancs, épuisés. Je restai debout. Peu de temps après, le bus arriva. Nous montâmes à l'intérieur. Il y avait des Moroï et des dhampirs. Les Moroï qui m'accompagnaient parurent soulagés de se retrouver en territoire connu. Ils s'assirent sur les bancs et fermèrent les yeux. Je m'efforçai de rester éveillée. Au bout de vingt minutes, le bus s'arrêta à destination.

-C'est là que nos chemins se séparent, dis je lorsque nous fûmes descendus du bus.

Les Moroï me me regardèrent d'un air déçu.

-Tu ne restes pas avec nous? Dit la Moroï rousse.

-Non. J'ai des choses importantes à régler.

La Moroï rousse eut un sourire résigné.

-Alors bonne chance, dit-elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

-Bonne chance à vous aussi. Soyez prudents.

-C'est promis, dit la Moroï rousse.

Maxime s'approcha. Il me regardait comme si j'étais une super héroïne.

-Ce serait chouette d'avoir une gardienne comme toi.

Je lui souris.

-Si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est d'apprendre à vous défendre. Les temps changent. De plus en plus de Moroï décident de se battre aux côtés de leur gardiens.

Sur ces mots, je leur tournai le dos et m'en allais. Avant tout, il fallait que je mange. Je trouvais rapidement un fast-food. Je commandai un hamburger, un milkshake à la vanille et un coca, pour me tenir éveillée. Après avoir avalé le tout, je me sentis rassasiée. Je songeai aux Moroï. Ils auraient intérêt à trouver rapidement des sources. Cela devait faire plus de dix heures qu'ils n'avaient pas bu de sang. Je haussai les épaules. Ce n'était plus mon problème.

Réveillée par la caféine du coca, je me promenai en ville à la recherche d'un hôtel. Je passai devant plusieurs boutiques aux vitrines alléchantes. Je n'avais ni le temps ni les moyens pour cela. Adrian m'avait donné beaucoup d'argent mais je n'allais pas le dépenser à la légère. Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter devant une vitrine où un mannequin exhibait un bustier corseté rouge cerise orné de dentelles. Je songeai que cette couleur se serait bien accordée avec ma peau mate. Ma poitrine généreuse et ma taille fine auraient été mises en valeur par le corset. Mais à quoi bon être séduisante, quand je devais tuer l'homme que j'aimais? À regret, je m'éloignai de la vitrine.

Il me fallait trouver un hôtel. J'avais besoin de prendre une bonne douche, de changer de vêtements et de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil avant de repartir. J'arrêtai un passant, un jeune homme brun. Il était sans doute humain.

-Excusez moi, monsieur?

Il s'arrêta. Je lui servis mon sourire le plus séduisant. Cela fonctionna à merveille. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, comme ébloui.

-Oui, mademoiselle?

Je le regardai avec des yeux de biche égarée.

-Je suis un peu perdue. Pourriez vous me dire où je pourrais trouver un hôtel?

-Bien sûr! Vous continuez tout droit, vous tournez à droite et encore à droite. Là, il y a une boulangerie et en face, il y a un hôtel.

-Merci beaucoup, dis-je.

Je m'éloignai mais il m'interpella de nouveau.

-Attendez!

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui. Je songeai qu'il était plutôt mignon, mais il ne faisait pas le poids à côté de Dimitri.

-Voulez vous que je vous accompagne?

Je lui adressai un sourire éblouissant.

-Ce serait gentil, merci!

Je fis donc le chemin avec ce jeune homme, qui tentait maladroitement de me faire la conversation. Il s'appelait Nicolas.

-Nous y sommes, déclara-t-il devant un bâtiment élégant aux grandes baies vitrées.

Je lui adressai un nouveau sourire.

-Merci beaucoup, dis-je.

Nicolas me regarda d'un air hésitant, comme s'il avait quelque chose à me demander. Je lui adressai un regard encourageant.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez faire appel à moi.

Sur ces mots, il sortit un bout de papier et un stylo de sa poche et griffonna quelque chose. Puis il me le tendit.

-C'est mon numéro, dit-il.

-Merci, dis je.

Je pris le papier, sans prendre la peine de regarder les chiffres inscrits dessus et le rangeai dans mon sac.

-Est ce que...hésita-t-il.

-Oui? L'encourageai-je.

-Est ce que vous pourriez me donner votre numéro, vous aussi? Demanda-t-il.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'espoir.

-Désolée mais je ne donne pas mon numéro aux gens que je ne connais pas, dis-je avec un doux sourire.

Il eut du mal à cacher sa déception.

-Oh. Je comprends, dit-il.

Il était visiblement douché par mon refus. J'eus presque pitié de lui.

-Et puis, je ne reste pas dans le coin, précisai-je. Je dois partir.

-Oh, je vois, marmonna-t-il.

-Bon, hé bien, au revoir, dis-je.

Je lui tournai le dos et me dirigeai en direction de l'hôtel mais il m'interpella de nouveau.

-Mademoiselle?

Je me retournai.

-Oui?

-Bonne chance à vous.

Je lui souris.

-Merci.

Cette fois ci, je tournai les talons, sans me retourner. J'entrai dans l'hôtel. Le hall était spacieux, accueillant et lumineux. Le réceptionniste était un homme. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais de la chance.

-Bonjour, dis-je.

Le réceptionniste leva les yeux et me regarda de la même manière que Nicolas. Les choses s'annonçaient bien.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? Dit-il poliment.

-Je voudrais prendre une chambre.

Le réceptionniste hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Pour combien de temps?

-Une nuit.

-Voulez vous une chambre avec télévision?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, merci. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Le réceptionniste reporta son attention sur son ordinateur et pianota sur son clavier.

-Ce sera cent dollars.

Je sortis un billet et lui tendis.

-Merci, dit-il.

Il sortit un trousseau de clés qu'il fit glisser vers moi.

-Voici les clés de la chambre 107. Elle est au premier étage. Vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur. Sinon, il y a un escalier sur votre gauche.

Je pris les clés.

-Merci.

Le réceptionniste me sourit aimablement.

-Merci à vous. Bon séjour, mademoiselle.

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers. J'avais beau être épuisée et être séduite à la perspective de prendre l'ascenseur, un peu d'endurance ne me ferait pas de mal. Je montai donc les escaliers et me retrouvai dans un couloir feutré et silencieux. Je marchai sans croiser personne et trouvai finalement la chambre. Je fis tourner les clés dans la serrure et entrai à l'intérieur. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et observai la pièce. Elle était d'une couleur bleue pâle et les rayons du soleil pénétraient par une grande baie vitrée. Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans la salle de bains. La douche qui y trônait majestueusement avait fière allure. Elle était assez vaste pour y faire entrer deux personnes. Je quittai mes vêtements, pris un gant et montai à l'intérieur. Là, j'actionnai le jet d'eau. La chaleur de l'eau me fit du bien. Je mis du shampoing dans la paume de ma main et malaxai mes cheveux, ce qui me détendit et me procura un certain bien être. Ensuite, je me savonnai avec le gel douche. Puis je me rinçai.

En sortant de la douche, j'enfilai un peignoir. Je me sentais neuve, propre. L'odeur de gel douche qui s'était imprégnée sur ma peau était agréable. Je peignis mes cheveux mouillés, les enroulai dans une serviette, regagnai ma chambre. Là, je sortis de mon sac le pyjama que j'avais emmené et l'enfilai. Puis je me glissai dans les draps fraîchement repassés et parfumés. Avant de fermer les yeux, je consultai l'heure. Il était quinze heures. Presque aussitôt, je m'endormis.

Peu à peu, les ténèbres du sommeil s'éclaircirent et je visualisai un jardin. Un jardin fleuri et ensoleillé. Cet endroit m'était familier. Je réalisai que je me trouvais dans l'un des fichus rêves d'Adrian. Bientôt, comme pour confirmer cela, un jeune homme au visage familier, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux verts fit son apparition.

-Bonjour, petite dhampir. Très joli corset.

Je baissai les yeux et me rendis compte que je portais le bustier que j'avais vu dans la vitrine. Il m'allait encore mieux que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Pour compléter le tableau, je portais un pantalon en cuir noir des plus moulants. J'aimais les pantalons en cuir.

-Je t'avais dit que j'en avais assez, de ces rêves, dis-je.

Adrian esquissa un sourire coupable.

-Désolé. Cela me rendait fou, de ne plus te voir.

Je soupirai.

-Cela ne fait même pas une journée que je suis partie, fis-je remarquer.

-Oui, mais je suis inquiet pour toi. Et puis, tu dois te sentir seule.

Son visage trahissait une inquiétude sincère. À nouveau, je ressentis une vague culpabilité à l'idée de l'éconduire comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire.

-Je suis assez forte. Je me suffis à moi même, dis-je. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis partie, d'ailleurs, et tu le sais. Pour prendre un peu de recul, être seule, tu te souviens?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il approuve mais il n'en fut rien. Il secoua la tête.

-J'ai deviné pourquoi tu es partie. Tu veux éliminer Belikov, qui est devenu un Strigoï. Tu préfères le voir mort que monstre inhumain, n'est ce pas?

J'en restai bouche bée. J'eus du mal à reprendre la parole.

-C'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité. C'est Lissa qui t'a vendu la mèche?

-Non. Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai deviné. En parlant de Lissa, tu ne me donnes pas des nouvelles d'elle?

Je regardai ailleurs. Puis je posai de nouveau les yeux sur Adrian.

-Si. Comment va-t-elle?

-Tu lui manques. Beaucoup. Bonne nuit, petite dhampir.

Les contours de la silhouette d'Adrian et du jardin se firent flous et les ténèbres du sommeil m'engloutirent à nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai pas créé un personnage aussi génial que Rose.

Résumé:Rose part à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle aime pour le tuer. Strigoï ou non, Dimitri reste-t-il Dimitri?

La quête funeste

Chapitre deux

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me sentais reposée et apaisée. Néanmoins, j'avais faim. Je regardai l'heure: il était huit heures du soir. J'avais donc dormi plus de six heures. J'aurais sûrement du mal à m'endormir tôt cette nuit, comme je voulais voyager de jour. Ceci mis à part, je songeai avec satisfaction que si l'hôtel comportait un restaurant, ce qui était fort probable, le dîner serait sûrement servi à cette heure là. N'ayant rien d'élégant à me mettre, je décidai de rester en pyjama et d'enfiler mon peignoir par dessus. Je démêlai mes cheveux à présent secs et décidai de me maquiller un peu. Si je rencontrais des clients de l'hôtel, je serais présentable. Je sortis de mon sac mon bâton de rouge à lèvres avec un pincement au coeur. C'était Dimitri qui me l'avait offert. Je me souvenais de la manière dont il avait plaisanté sur le fait que je me plaignais d'arriver au bout. Je décidai de conserver précieusement celui qu'il m'avait offert, même lorsqu'il arriverait au bout. C'était un vestige de l'humanité de Dimitri. Je m'inspectai dans la glace: la couleur fuchsia du rouge à lèvres rehaussait mon teint mat. Il me donnait l'air d'une femme fatale. Je souris en songeant qu'en allant dîner vêtue de ce peignoir fourni par l'hôtel, j'aurais l'air d'une riche cliente. C'était plutôt amusant.

Quand je descendis, le réceptionniste était toujours à son poste. Je m'approchai de lui à pas feutrés.

-Excusez moi?

Il leva les yeux, parut tout d'abord troublé, ce qui était flatteur, et m'adressa un sourire charmant.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle Hathaway. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

-Juste d'un petit renseignement. Est ce qu'il est possible de dîner à l'hôtel?

-Bien sûr! Il y a un restaurant au deuxième étage. Vous pouvez également vous faire servir dans votre chambre mais cela revient plus cher.

J'étais tentée de jouer les princesses en me faisant servir dans ma chambre mais il n'était pas question de faire des dépenses inutiles.

-Je vais aller dîner au restaurant, dis-je avec un sourire. Merci.

Le réceptionniste sourit de nouveau.

-Bonne soirée, mademoiselle.

-Merci, à vous aussi.

Je m'éloignai et montai les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, en m'étonnant que le restaurant ne soit pas au rez de chaussée. Toutefois, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je poussai une porte vitrée, sur laquelle était écrit Restaurant en lettres argentées. Le restaurant avait une allure chic. Le sol en marbre était vert d'eau, les tables et les fauteuils étaient en métal orné de fins serpents et un gigantesque aquarium était situé à ma droite, au bout de la salle. Une immense baie vitrée donnait sur une terrasse et la nuit tombée offrait la vue d'un ciel étoilé. Quelques couples et quelques personnes seules étaient installées à des tables.

Une jeune serveuse blonde souriante vint à ma rencontre.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle! Puis je vous installer?

Elle avait une jolie voix chantante, qui me séduisait.

-Oui, je veux bien, merci, répondis-je poliment.

-Désirez vous être près de la terrasse?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et elle m'emmena à une table proche de la baie vitrée. À la table la plus proche de la mienne, se trouvait un jeune homme blond seul. Je m'assis et consultai le menu. Les prix me procurèrent une certaine anxiété. Néanmoins, j'étais affamée et il me resterait assez d'argent pour payer le billet d'avion. Alors que je me décidai pour les plats les moins chers, la serveuse revint vers moi.

-Mademoiselle?

-Oui?

-Le jeune homme assis près de vous aimerait vous inviter à dîner.

Décidément, ma côte auprès de la gent masculine ne cessait de s'accroître. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à flirter, mon cœur étant déjà pris, mais je n'allais pas laisser passer l'opportunité de manger gratuitement. Je me levai donc et rejoignis le jeune homme à sa table.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle?

-Hathaway. Rose Hathaway.

-Enchanté, me répondit-il en souriant. Permettez moi de me présenter. Alexandre Auster.

-Enchantée, Alexandre.

Je le détallai en silence. Il était d'une silhouette élancée, très mince, avait des cheveux blond platine et des yeux verts. Sa beauté et sa pâleur m'évoquaient...

-Vous êtes un Moroï! M'exclamai-je.

Alexandre parut tout d'abord surpris, puis il sourit.

-C'est exact. Comment l'avez vous deviné?

-Je suis une dhampir, confessai-je.

Alexandre m'observa avec intérêt.

-La plupart des dhampirs que j'ai connues étaient séduisantes mais vous les surpassez.

-On me le dit souvent, dis-je avec assurance, consciente de paraître orgueilleuse. Quelle est votre spécialité? Vous savez, votre élément.

-L'eau.

Décidément, j'avais souvent affaire à des spécialistes de cet élément.

-L'eau est un élément utile. Beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croit, déclarai-je.

Alexandre parut ravi.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Je travaille d'ailleurs sur une théorie à ce sujet.

-Laquelle? Demandai-je, curieuse.

Il eut un petit rire gêné.

-Cela va vous paraître complètement fou.

-Cela m'intéresse encore plus, alors.

-Dans ce cas, écoutez moi: le sang est un liquide, il contient essentiellement de l'eau. Un spécialiste de l'eau, comme moi, par exemple, pourrait augmenter sa quantité. Vous me suivez?

-Oui, répondis-je, soufflée.

Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

-Vous rendez vous compte de ce que cela impliquerait? Les Moroï ne viendraient jamais à manquer de sang.

-Il n'en manquent pas, puisque des sources sont à leur disposition.

-C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais nous n'aurions plus besoin de sources.

-J'imagine, dis-je, songeant que j'étais tombée sur quelqu'un...d'original. Cela dit, j'en avais vu d'autres.

À la fin du repas, Alexandre me donna ses coordonnées et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je retournai dans ma chambre. N'ayant pas sommeil, je pris un somnifère. Je me méfiais de ce genre de médicaments mais j'avais besoin de me lever tôt le lendemain. Il fit effet rapidement. Je me réveillai dans un jardin fleuri et pestai intérieurement.

-Adrian, c'est encore toi? Soupirai-je.

L'intéressé fit son apparition.

-Bonjour, petite dhampir. Tu as pris un médicament pour dormir?

Je le regardai avec étonnement.

-Comment le sais tu?

-J'ai eu du mal à t'amener ici. Or, les médicaments entravent la magie.

-C'est vrai. Mais pourquoi me rends tu visite de nuit? Tu devrais être levé, non?

Adrian sourit.

-Disons que je fais la grasse matinée. Et je tenais à te revoir.

-Pourquoi? Demandai-je patiemment.

-Je suis de plus en plus inquiet pour toi. Et puis, je me posais des questions.

Je devinai qu'il ne me laisserait pas dormir en paix tant que je n'y aurais pas répondu.

-Lesquelles?

-Comment penses tu retrouver Belikov?

J'aurais dû m'attendre à cette question. Je choisis de lui dire la vérité. De toute façon, il m'aurait sûrement été difficile de lui mentir dans son rêve.

-Je vais aller chercher du côté de sa famille.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai remarqué que les Strigoï essaient souvent de transformer leurs proches. Il est sûrement allé rejoindre sa famille.

Adrian hocha la tête, songeur.

-C'est sûrement vrai. Dans ce cas, cela veut dire qu'il risque de vouloir te transformer.

J'avais déjà envisagé cette possibilité.

-Cela n'arrivera pas, assurai-je.

Adrian me regarda d'un air grave.

-Promets le moi, dit-il.

-Je te le promets.

Adrian parut légèrement rassuré mais une lueur d'inquiétude persistait à briller dans ses yeux verts.

-Je te fais confiance. Tu es assez forte, assura-t-il néanmoins.

J'espérais qu'il ne se trompait pas.

-Où se trouve sa famille?

-En Russie, répondis-je.

Adrian esquissa un sourire.

-Le pays du théâtre. J'ai toujours voulu y aller!

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me suivre, le menaçai-je.

-Sinon quoi? Me provoqua-t-il.

-Sinon, je t'offrirai comme repas à Dimitri avant de le tuer.

Adrian éclata de rire.

-Hou là! Promis, je n'essaierai pas de te suivre. Bonne nuit, petite dhampir.

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha de moi, me déposa un baiser sur le front et je sombrai de nouveau dans un sommeil noir.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avant la sonnerie du réveil. Je m'habillai et me coiffai en hâte et quittai l'hôtel. Là, je me mis en route vers la sortie de la ville et marchai pendant quelques kilomètres jusqu'à l'autoroute la plus proche. Le moment était venu de faire du stop. Plusieurs voitures passèrent devant moi sans s'arrêter. Enfin, une voiture finit par s'arrêter devant moi. La vitre s'ouvrit sur le visage d'une jeune femme. J'étais rassurée, bien que je sois de taille à me défendre contre un homme.

-Où souhaitez vous aller, mademoiselle?

-À Missoula, répondis-je. À l'aéroport.

La jeune femme sourit.

-Cela tombe bien, c'est sur ma route! Montez, je vous en prie.

Décidément, la chance me souriait.

Arrivée à l'aéroport, où la conductrice avait eu la gentillesse de me déposer directement, j'allais au guichet où l'on réserve les billets.

-Bonjour, je voudrais un billet pour Moscou, dis-je.

-Pour quelle date? Me demanda l'hôtesse.

-Le plus tôt possible. Aujourd'hui.

L'hôtesse me regarda d'un air embêté.

-Je suis désolée, il faut réserver deux semaines à l'avance.

-Oh.

Je me maudis intérieurement pour ma stupidité. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé? Parce que je fonçais toujours tête baissée, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, soupirai-je. Je vais donc prendre un aller simple pour le prochain.

-Sinon, je peux vous faire une autre suggestion, dit l'hôtesse.

-Laquelle?

-Il y a un car et un bateau pour Moscou. Le trajet dure trois jours et c'est à moitié prix.

-Vraiment?Où puis je trouver un tel car?

-Ici même.

Je jubilai intérieurement. Je pris donc un billet pour le trajet en car et en bateau et sortis prendre le car. Jamais je n'avais vu de sièges aussi confortables. Le couloir était large et espacé. Bientôt, le car se remplit. Je pris un magasine que j'avais acheté à l'aéroport. Jeune et Jolie. Un magasine de filles futile à souhait. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Le car démarra et une hôtesse passa avec un chariot. Je humai avec plaisir l'odeur des viennoiseries.

-Désirez vous quelque chose, mademoiselle? S'enquit poliment l'hôtesse.

J'avais envie de me faire plaisir.

-Je voudrais un chocolat viennois, un croissant et un muffin banane chocolat, s'il vous plaît, dis-je en voyant la liste de friandises affichée sur le chariot.

L'hôtesse m'adressa un sourire.

-Bien sûr, mademoiselle.

Elle disposa le croissant et le muffin sur un plateau et sous mes yeux, versa le contenu d'un thermos dans un verre et y ajouta de la chantilly.

-Voilà. Votre chocolat et vos viennoiseries, dit-elle.

-Merci.

Je me jetai avec appétit sur la nourriture. Le muffin était délicieux. Je dégustai lentement, à l'aide d'une petite cuillère, la crème chantilly du chocolat. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'y goûter.

La première partie du trajet se déroula sans encombre. Ensuite, les choses se corsèrent. Le car freina brutalement.

-Restez assis, ordonna le chauffeur avant de sortir.

N'étant pas du genre à obéir, je me levai discrètement. En effet, j'avais senti la présence de Strigoï. À croire que je les attirais. Je sortis à la suite du chauffeur à pas de loups. Il ne s'aperçut pas de ma présence, trop occupé à se disputer avec les trois Strigoï qui se tenaient devant le bus.

-Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de vous poster devant mon car, en plein milieu de la route? Vous êtes complètement inconscients! Disait-il avec colère.

Manifestement, il ne se doutait de rien. Ce qui était normal, étant donné que la plupart des humains ignoraient l'existence des vampires. L'un des Strigoï esquissa un sourire carnassier.

-C'est plutôt toi qui est inconscient, si tu n'as pas peur de nous, humain, susurra-t-il.

Le chauffeur le regarda d'un air abasourdi.

-Je vous demande pardon?

Pour toute réponse, le Strigoï le projeta contre le car, qui trembla. Le bruit provoqua l'affolement des passagers qui s'apprêtèrent à sortir. Je leur barrai la sortie.

-Restez où vous êtes! Ordonnai-je. Je m'en occupe.

Personne ne protesta. Je redescendis. Le Strigoï avait immobilisé le chauffeur et s'apprêtait à boire son sang. J'allais bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. J'attrapais son bras par derrière et le fis craquer dans son dos. Le Strigoï poussa un hurlement de douleur.

-Que...petite garce! Dit-il en se retournant.

Je brandis mon pieu en argent. Le Strigoï me regarda d'un air stupéfait, puis sourit.

-Une dhampir. Parfait. J'aime beaucoup le sang des dhampirs. Nous avons un car rempli de nourriture mais je ne pensais pas commencer par le dessert.

-Désolée, mais tu as misé sur le mauvais cheval, rétorquai-je en lui donnant un coup de genou.

Ses compagnons m'attrapèrent et m'immobilisèrent. Ayant réussi à conserver mon pieu en argent, je m'entaillai la main. L'odeur du sang les déstabilisa. J'en profitai pour me dégager et j'escaladai le car, pour me retrouver sur le toit.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez? Les provoquai-je. Du sang frais vous attend!

Avec agilité, les Strigoï escaladèrent le car à leur tour. Je visai le cœur de celui du milieu et lançai mon pieu qui atterrit pile dans sa cible comme une flèche. Nos entraînements étant essentiellement consacrés au corps à corps, nous ne pratiquions guère le lancer de pieu. J'étais plutôt fière de moi. Pour un coup d'essai, c'était un coup de maître.

Le Strigoï hurla de douleur et s'effondra par terre.

-Espèce de garce! Rugit le Strigoï de droite.

Sur ces mots, il arracha le pieu du cadavre, le brandit et fonça sur moi. Je réussis à retourner l'arme contre lui et à la planter dans son cœur. Il s'effondra à son tour. Je souris au Strigoï qui restait.

-Il ne reste plus que toi et moi, dis-je gaiement.

Le Strigoï se jeta sur moi. Je réussis à le repousser de mes deux mains. Il fit un bond en arrière.

-Il fait frisquet, tu ne trouves pas? Que dirais tu de te réchauffer?

Sur ces mots, je sortis mon briquet et le pressai contre lui avant de l'allumer. Alors qu'il s'embrasait, je le fis tomber du car d'un croche pied et il tomba dans le vide tel une torche enflammée. Je me débarrassai des deux autres corps de la même manière. Une fois ce travail fini, je sautai du haut du car et retombai souplement sur mes pieds.

Le chauffeur me regardait, ébahi.

-Que...Balbutia-t-il.

-Désolée pour le bain de sang. Ces trois là étaient très dangereux. Ils auraient pu tuer tous les passagers.

Le chauffeur me regarda silencieusement.

-Merci, dit-il finalement.

J'esquissai un sourire modeste.

-Pas de quoi. Je n'ai fait que mon boulot.

C'était un peu de la frime mais le chauffeur me regardait d'un air éperdu de reconnaissance.

-Vous vous sentez en état de conduire? M'inquiétai-je.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête.

-Oui. Merci.

Je regagnai ma place, sous les yeux émerveillés des passagers qui me regardaient comme si j'étais Catwoman et le bus redémarra. Je lus tranquillement mon magasine, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au bout de quelques heures de trajet, le bus s'arrêta.

-Nous sommes à New York, annonça-t-il. Nous allons faire une escale au centre ville. Vous avez deux heures de libre.

Je jubilai. New York, l'une des plus belles villes des États Unis. Je me levai avec hâte, pressée de sortir. Le chauffeur m'interpella.

-Mademoiselle?

-Oui?

-Venez avec moi.

Perplexe, je le suivis. Nous nous promenions entre les tours de verre qui caractérisaient la ville. Il s'arrêta à un distributeur pour en tirer une liasse de billets, qu'il me tendit.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites? Demandai-je, interloquée.

Le chauffeur me sourit.

-Vous avez sauvé plusieurs vies, vous méritez bien une petite récompense.

Je secouai la tête.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour l'argent.

-Je le sais.

Il me mit de force l'argent dans les mains.

-S'il vous plaît. Cela me fait plaisir alors acceptez sans faire d'histoires.

Cela me mettait mal à l'aise mais j'avais besoin d'argent.

-Bon, d'accord.

Je décidai d'en profiter pour m'acheter des vêtements, étant donné que je n'avais qu'une tenue de rechange. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait les boutiques. Je ressentais un plaisir indicible à cette perspective. Je m'achetai trois jeans et ne put m'empêcher de prendre une mini jupe, bien que ce ne soit guère pratique. Elle mettait si bien en valeur mes jambes bronzées qu'il aurait été un crime de ne pas l'acheter. En passant devant une autre vitrine, je m'arrêtai net en voyant des bottes en cuir noir. Elles avaient des talons, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire au vu de ma petite taille et elles ressemblaient aux bottes que portait V, le héros du film V for Vendetta. Mon âme de justicière y était sensible.

J'entrai donc dans le magasin et les essayai.

-Elles vous vont très bien, me complimenta une vendeuse.

Le mot était faible. Elles étaient faites pour moi, m'enveloppaient les mollets comme une seconde peau. De plus, elles étaient à un prix raisonnable, tout en étant de bonne qualité.

-Je les prends, déclarai-je.

En sortant du magasin, je ne pus m'empêcher de les déballer pour les admirer, pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de deux bottes du pied gauche. Heureusement que j'avais vérifié. Je retournai au magasin et la vendeuse m'échangea le second pied gauche contre un pied droit en se confondant en excuses. Je songeai avec nostalgie que c'était le genre d'anecdote qui aurait beaucoup amusé Lissa.

Je continuai mes emplettes et craquai pour un pull noir décolleté aux manches en dentelles qui me rendait redoutable et un bustier en dentelle rose que Lissa aurait adoré voir sur moi. Je craquai également pour une petite veste crème fourrée à l'intérieur. Il faisait froid en Russie. Pour me fondre parmi les russes, je m'achetai également une chapka et découvris avec ravissement qu'elle m'allait à merveille. Je m'achetai également des gants et une petite valise pour mettre tous mes nouveaux vêtements.

Avoir refait ma garde robe me rendait d'humeur plus légère, même si je songeai avec tristesse que j'aurais aimé me montrer dans ces vêtements devant Dimitri s'il n'était pas devenu un Strigoï inhumain.

En remontant dans le car, je songeai que j'avais hâte d'étrenner mes nouveaux vêtements, même si ce n'était pas ma principale préoccupation.

-Bonjour, Rose, me dit une voix douce.

Je tournai la tête, surprise, et vit une Moroï blonde et mince, vêtue d'une jupe noire légèrement fendue et d'un chemisier blanc. Je mis quelques secondes à la reconnaître.

-Deirdre! M'exclamai-je.

La jeune femme me sourit. Il s'agissait bel et bien de la psychologue de l'académie. Comme je voyais des fantômes, j'avais entamé une psychothérapie avec elle.

-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous? Demanda-t-elle.

-Heu...bien sûr, répondis-je.

À vrai dire, sa présence me mettait un peu mal à l'aise et je redoutais qu'elle me pose tout un tas de questions mais il aurait été impoli de refuser. De plus, j'avais moi même envie de lui poser une question. La curiosité l'emporta.

-Que faites vous ici? Vous n'êtes pas à l'académie?

Deirdre secoua la tête.

-Non. Je suis en vacances, un confrère me remplace.

-Oh, je vois.

-Et vous, que faites vous ici?

-Cela fait partie de la thérapie?

Deirdre secoua de nouveau la tête.

-Non, pas du tout. Je suis curieuse, c'est tout. Vous êtes quelqu'un avec qui j'aime discuter, Rose. Mais si cela vous ennuie, je vous laisserai tranquille.

-Non, cela ne m'ennuie pas, répondis-je.

J'étais à la fois flattée et surprise par ses propos.

-Vous vous souvenez de l'homme que j'aime.

Deirdre hocha la tête.

-Parfaitement. Celui avec qui vous aviez décidé qu'entretenir une relation était impossible, à cause de votre rôle de gardienne.

-Oui. Hé bien, il est devenu un Strigoï.

Deirdre écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous l'avez vu de vos yeux?

-Non.

-Alors comment en êtes vous sûre?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Elle ne me croirait pas. Mais après tout, comme elle l'avait dit, elle n'était pas là pour me juger.

-En fait, disons que...le fantôme de Mason me l'a fait comprendre.

Deirdre me dévisagea d'un air impassible.

-Pensez vous que cela constitue une preuve? Demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirai.

-Je sais que ça paraît dingue. Croyez moi, j'aimerais beaucoup ne pas y croire.

-Donc, il y a de la place pour de l'espoir, non?

J'eus un sourire désabusé.

-C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas.

-Et quel est le rapport avec votre voyage?

Je lui expliquai ce que j'avais expliqué à Lissa, à savoir que Dimitri et moi préférerions être morts que Strigoï et qu'il était de mon devoir de le tuer.

-Vous avez donc mis la sécurité de votre amie de côté.

-Oui. Vous m'avez aidé à comprendre que j'avais le droit de penser à moi de temps en temps.

En réalité, c'était surtout Dimitri qui me l'avait fait comprendre.

-Je me demande une chose. Et si cet homme, malgré sa transformation en Strigoï, restait lui même?

Je la dévisageai comme si elle était devenue folle.

-C'est impossible. Les Strigoï sont des monstres inhumains et cruels. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était de son vivant.

-Oui, mais il n'a pas choisi de devenir Strigoï, n'est ce pas?

-Et alors?

-De plus, il aurait préféré mourir que devenir un monstre, pour reprendre votre terme. Cela peut peser dans la balance. Tous les Strigoï ne sont peut être pas aussi inhumains que vous ne le pensez.

Je n'avais jamais entendu une chose pareille. Si elle avait dit cela à l'académie, cela lui aurait sûrement valu beaucoup de problèmes. Elle aurait peut être même été destituée de son poste de psychologue. Je préférais ne rien répondre.

-Que pensez vous faire, maintenant que vous avez mis l'obtention de votre diplôme en péril?

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en toute sincérité.

Mon avenir me paraissait secondaire. Cependant, j'envisageai vaguement de vivre parmi les humains, de suivre des études et d'apprendre un métier ordinaire.

-Rose, je peux vous demander une dernière chose?

-Oui?

-Puis je emprunter votre magasine, Jeune et Jolie?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai pas créé un personnage aussi génial que Rose.

Résumé:Rose part à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle aime pour le tuer. Strigoï ou non, Dimitri reste-t-il Dimitri?

La quête funeste

Chapitre trois

J'ignorais où nous étions mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que j'étais avec Dimitri. Il me regardait d'un air tendre et passionné. Je m'approchai de lui, me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et réussis, malgré notre différence de taille, à l'embrasser. Je l'embrassai sur le menton, sur le nez, sur ses paupières, sur le front. Il semblait beaucoup apprécier. Son excitation était palpable. Il se pencha et fis de même avec moi: il me déposa de légers baisers sur le menton, sur le nez, sur ses paupières, sur le front. Je m'aperçus que ces endroits étaient très sensibles et je ressentais des picotements agréables là où il avait posé ses lèvres.

Soudain, Dimitri prit mon visage entre ses mains. Elles étaient longues et chaudes. Nos deux bouches se mêlèrent. Il m'embrassa, d'abord avec douceur, puis petit à petit, avec plus de fougue. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait, m'envoyant des souffles d'air chaud et je sentais le goût de son haleine sucrée sur le palais. Avec espièglerie, je m'amusai à mordiller légèrement ses lèvres, ce qui sembla lui plaire.

Petit à petit, les lèvres de Dimitri glissèrent vers le bas et atteignirent mon cou. C'était l'une des parties de mon corps les plus sensibles et il le savait. Il y déposa de doux baisers papillons, puis des baisers de plus en plus appuyés, insistants. Cela déclencha en moi de violents frissons de plaisir.

Il s'écarta de moi et me dévisagea avec un regard brûlant, que je lui rendis.

-Tu en as envie? Demanda-t-il.

Je lui souris.

-Quelle question.

Je lui déposai un léger baiser au coin des lèvres et fis un pas en arrière pour le regarder.

-Bien sûr, que j'en ai envie. Je te désire en permanence.

Dimitri sourit à son tour.

-C'est pareil pour moi.

Je me rapprochai de lui et entrepris de dénouer ses cheveux attachés, comme de coutume, en queue de cheval. Ils retombèrent souplement sur ses épaules et encadrèrent harmonieusement son visage tel un rideau de velours noir. Je songeai en silence que je le préférais les cheveux détachés. C'était sûrement réciproque, car il m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais couper les miens. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas eu le cœur de sacrifier ma longue chevelure, dont j'étais si fière.

Je m'attaquai ensuite à son t-shirt. Je glissai mes mains en dessous pour sentir la chaleur , la douceur et la solidité de son torse superbement musclé. Il tressaillit à ce contact. Je réalisai avec satisfaction l'effet que mes petites mains produisaient sur sa peau. Je soulevai son t-shirt en prenant mon temps, pour faire durer le plaisir et il me vint en aide en achevant de l'enlever.

Ensuite, je déboutonnai son pantalon et m'agenouillai pour le faire glisser jusque en bas. Ses longues jambes ne me déplaisaient pas non plus. Je lui ôtai ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et caressai ses longs pieds fins.

Dimitri me sourit de nouveau.

-À mon tour, déclara-t-il.

Il glissa ses mains douces et chaudes sous mon corsage et je compris ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque j'en avais fait de même avec lui. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne me donnait envie de me mélanger à lui. Il enleva lentement mon corsage, caressant ma poitrine au passage.

Ensuite, il s'attaqua à mon pantalon. Je le vis s'émerveiller de la finesse de mes jambes lisses et bronzées, comme s'il les découvrait.

-Roza, murmura-t-il.

Il me dévisagea en silence. J'étais à présent vêtue d'un soutien gorge et d'un tanga rouges en dentelle.

-Tu es magnifique, dit il d'une voix rauque.

J'entrepris de me débarrasser de me sous vêtements et, entièrement nue, je me pressai contre son corps. Jamais je n'avais fait l'amour debout. Il fallait un début à tout. Je le débarrassai de son boxer, enroulai mes jambes autour des siennes , m'agrippai de mes bras à ses épaules et me fondis en lui. Au moment où le plaisir atteignait son point culminant, je me figeai. Les yeux de Dimitri étaient cernés de rouge, or j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas le cas auparavant. Il me regarda d'un air cruel et assoiffé. Avant que je n'aie pu l'en empêcher, il plongea sur mon cou et planta ses dents dans ma chair pour s'abreuver de mon sang.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je mis un certain temps à réaliser où j'étais, à rassembler mes souvenirs. J'étais dans le car, installée confortablement dans mon fauteuil que j'avais incliné en arrière pour mieux m'étendre. On nous avait fourni un oreiller et une couette. Deirdre, à côté de moi, dormait profondément. Elle semblait paisible.

Quant à moi, j'étais encore ébranlée par mon rêve. Il semblait si réel, si sensoriel. Je m'étais interdit de repenser à Dimitri de cette manière, de me rappeler l'époque, encore toute proche, où il était l'homme que j'aimais, or je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes rêves. Le pire, c'était lorsque sa nature de Strigoï avait brutalement ressurgi et qu'il avait bu mon sang. Boire le sang d'une Strigoï pendant l'amour était considéré comme la chose la plus obscène qui soit et faisait d'elle une catin rouge. Je frémis de honte en songeant que j'avais aimé ça. J'avais aimé ça, parce que j'aimais toujours Dimitri, même en tant que Strigoï et j'avais été heureuse de lui offrir mon sang.

Trop perturbée pour me rendormir, j'allumai la lumière et lus le magasine que Deirdre m'avait rendu. Une fois apaisée, j'éteignis la lumière et fermai les yeux, en espérant ne pas faire d'autres rêves de ce genre. Je préférais encore qu'Adrian me rende visite dans mon sommeil.

La lumière du jour me réveilla et me réchauffa. Je me débarrassai de ma couverture. La plupart des passagers semblaient éveillés et l'hôtesse circulait pour servir le petit déjeuner. Deirdre, à côté de moi, était réveillée.

-Bonjour, Rose. Vous avez bien dormi?

-Pas vraiment, reconnus-je. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Deirdre me regarda d'un air compatissant.

-Voulez vous qu'on en parle?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non. Non, merci, refusai-je poliment.

L'hôtesse s'arrêta devant nous et nous servit le petit déjeuner. Il était composé de chocolat chaud, de croissants et de pancakes au miel. Je mangeai avec appétit. J'avais la chance d'avoir un métabolisme indulgent et de pouvoir manger ce que j'aimais sans prendre de poids. L'exercice physique y était sans doute aussi pour quelque chose.

Je me tournai vers Deirdre.

-Deirdre?

-Oui?

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé où vous alliez. Vous n'allez pas en Russie, n'est ce pas?

Deirdre secoua la tête.

-Non, je vais en France. À Paris.

-En France? Répétai-je.

-Oui.

Je la regardai avec envie.

-Vous avez beaucoup de chance.

Deirdre sourit.

-Je sais. On dit que Paris est la plus belle ville du monde.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça. Qu'allez vous faire là bas?

-Je vais retrouver mon fiancé.

Une pointe de jalousie naquit en moi mais je tâchai de ne pas le montrer. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si elle était heureuse en amour, cela expliquait pourquoi elle se montrait d'un optimisme insensé au sujet de Dimitri et moi. Elle devait voir la vie en rose.

-Même si nos chemins se sépareront juste après, nous prendrons le bateau ensemble, dit-elle.

-Oh. C'est vrai.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions arrivés au quai. Lorsque je m'approchai du bateau, je me figeai. Je venais de sentir la présence de Strigoï. Ils étaient nombreux. Alors que les passagers du car s'apprêtaient à monter sur le bateau, je leur barrai la route.

-Ne montez pas, leur intimai-je. Vous êtes en danger.

Se souvenant sans doute de la manière dont je les avais sauvés d'un Strigoï la veille, ils me crurent aussitôt. Ils me regardèrent d'un air affolé et me demandèrent ce qui se passait.

-Ne paniquez pas. Je vais assurer votre sécurité, déclarai-je. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Est ce qu'il y a des Moroï et des dhampirs parmi vous?

Alors que la plupart des passagers me dévisageaient d'un air perplexe, une quinzaine de personnes, dont Deirdre, levèrent la main et s'avancèrent vers moi. Je compris immédiatement à leur apparence, leur minceur et leur pâleur, qu'il s'agissait exclusivement de Moroï. Pas de dhampirs, donc. Il allait être difficile de les convaincre de m'aider. J'éloignai les humains pour les concerter en privé.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

-Vous êtes une dhampir?

Je hochai la tête.

-Oui. Je suis une gardienne. Et j'ai senti la présence de Strigoï.

Je n'étais pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Des murmures paniqués se firent entendre.

-Où sont-il?

-Est ce qu'ils sont nombreux?

Je hochai de nouveau la tête.

-Oui. Ils sont sur le bateau. Il grouille de Strigoï.

-Il faut fuir! Déclara l'un des Moroï.

Je m'étais attendue à cette réaction.

-S'il vous plaît, restez calmes et écoutez moi. Nous ne devons pas fuir mais les éliminer. Ils ont sûrement attaqué des passagers du bateau, nous pouvons peut être les sauver. Et il est important que j'arrive en Europe. Je suppose que c'est le cas de nombre d'entre vous.

-Nous? Répéta un Moroï, perplexe.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

-Oui. Je n'y arriverai pas sans votre aide. Pas toute seule.

Les Moroï me regardèrent d'un air choqué, comme si j'étais devenue folle.

-Les Moroï ne se battent pas, dit l'un d'eux.

Je m'étais préparée à cette réponse. Néanmoins, j'étais déterminée à les convaincre coûte que coûte.

-Les temps changent. J'ai réussi à éliminer de nombreux Strigoï à l'aide d'un spécialiste du feu.

Sur ces mots, je leur tournai le dos, soulevai mes cheveux et exhibai mes molnija. Des murmures impressionnés se firent entendre. Lorsque je me retournai, un Moroï me dévisageait sévèrement. Je soutins son regard.

-Les Moroï n'utilisent pas la magie pour se battre, déclara-t-il. Ils doivent l'utiliser pour f aire le bien.

-Éliminer des Strigoï et sauver des vies, c'est faire le bien, répliquai-je.

Mon argument lui cloua le bec.

-Elle a raison, dit un autre Moroï.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit de ne pas faire ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour sauver des vies.

Je leur adressai un regard reconnaissant.

-Bien. Que ceux qui veulent se battre à mes côtes viennent derrière moi.

Deirdre fut la première à me rejoindre. Les autres Moroï me rejoignirent, certains se précipitant, d'autres avec hésitation. Finalement, il ne restait plus que le Moroï qui avait avancé que la magie ne devait pas être offensive. Après avoir hésité longuement, il me rejoignit en silence.

-Génial, dis je. Merci à vous tous. Maintenant, pouvez vous me dire qui sont les spécialistes du feu parmi vous?

Trois Moroï levèrent la main.

-Parfait. Vous savez sans doute qu'on peut tuer des Strigoï en les brûlant. Votre élément est donc très précieux. Vous allez brûler le plus de Strigoï possible, c'est aussi simple que ça.

J'observai les autres Moroï.

-Maintenant, il y a-t-il des spécialistes de l'eau et de l'air parmi vous?

Six Moroï levèrent la main.

-Ok. Vous allez faire s'abattre une pluie de grêlons sur les Strigoï pour les aveugler.

Les Moroï me regardèrent, perplexes.

-Mais...nous ne pouvons pas faire ça!

Je leur souris.

-Je pense que c'est possible. Les nuages sont constitués de vapeur d'eau, les spécialistes de cet élément peuvent donc faire pleuvoir. Quand aux spécialistes de l'air, ils ont le pouvoir de refroidir l'eau pour la changer en grêlons.

Les Moroï m'observèrent d'un air ébahi. Visiblement, ils n'y auraient jamais pensé.

-Nous allons essayer tout de suite. Essayez de faire tomber des grêlons ici, sans nous atteindre, dis je en désignant l'espace vide qui s'offrait devant nous.

Les Moroï se concentrèrent. Bientôt, une pluie de grêlons s'abattit sur nous. Je clignai des yeux et tentai de me protéger. La pluie s'arrêta.

-Ok. Super. C'est un bon début. Maintenant, essayez de faire en sorte que les grêlons ne nous atteignent pas. Nous ne devons aveugler que les Strigoï.

Au bout de trois tentatives, ils réussirent à localiser la pluie de grêlons à un endroit précis, sans nous atteindre. Ils me regardèrent d'un air ravi.

-Félicitations. Vous avez réussi. Maintenant, allons y.

Je montai sur le bateau. Comme je l'avais senti, il grouillait de Strigoï et le pont était jonché de corps humains. Le massacre avait commencé. En nous voyant, un Strigoï sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tiens, tiens! De délicieux Moroï. Nous sommes gâtés!

Je lui lançai un regard de défi.

-Des Strigoï comme vous, j'en mange trois au petit déjeuner, rétorquai-je.

Le Strigoï me regarda d'un air surpris, puis éclata de rire.

-Hou là, j'ai peur! Vous tremblez, hein, les gars?

Ses compagnons éclatèrent de rire. J'attendis patiemment qu'ils se soient calmés. Soudain, le Strigoï qui avait parlé, sans doute leur chef, cessa de sourire.

-Assez plaisanté, déclara-t-il. À l'attaque!

Aussitôt, les Strigoï fondirent sur nous.

-Maintenant! Criai-je. Les spécialistes de l'eau et de l'air, à vous de jouer!

Aussitôt, avant même que les Strigoï aient pu nous atteindre, une pluie de grêlons s'abattit sur eux. Déstabilisés et aveuglés, ils reculèrent.

-Que...balbutia l'un d'eux.

Je leur adressai un grand sourire.

-Quel dommage, que vous soyez dénués de pouvoirs magiques, n'est ce pas?

Ce n'était pas très mature de ma part, d'adopter une telle attitude, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Le chef des Strigoï s'approcha de nouveau, se protégeant d'un bras.

-Ce n'est pas des problèmes de météo qui vont nous arrêter. Allons y, ordonna-t-il.

Ils tentèrent donc d'avancer. La pluie de grêlons s'épaissit, jusque à former un mur de protection et un cercle se créa autour d'eux. Il fallait agir maintenant.

-Les spécialistes du feu, à vous de jouer!

Les trois Moroï s'avancèrent vers le cercle. Les Strigoï s'embrasèrent. Je vis les flammes les consumer à travers le mur de grêlons. Bientôt, leurs cris de douleur cessèrent et leurs corps calcinés s'effondrèrent sur le pont.

-Stop, déclarai-je aux Moroï. C'est bon.

La pluie de grêlons cessa et les flammes disparurent. Les Moroï contrôlant le feu à la perfection, il n'avait fait que brûler les Strigoï et ne s'était pas propagés ailleurs. Le Moroï que j'avais eu du mal à convaincre de se battre se tourna vers moi.

-On a...réussi?

Je lui souris.

-Oui. Vous avez été remarquables.

Les Moroï échangèrent des sourires surpris.

-Bon. Maintenant, il faut se débarrasser des corps des Strigoï et je vais vérifier qu'il n'y en a pas un qui se cache à l'intérieur du bateau.

-Je viens avec toi, dit l'un des Moroï spécialiste du feu.

Je hochai la tête.

-Merci. Pendant ce temps, les autres, jetez les corps des Strigoï par dessus bord.

Alors que les Moroï s'y mettaient à plusieurs pour soulever les corps des Strigoï, nous parcourûmes l'ensemble du bateau. Il n'y avait pas de trace de Strigoï. En revanche, ma perception développée me permit de détecter des présences humaines dans une cabine. Je voulus l'ouvrir, mais c'était verrouillé.

-Sil vous plaît! Criai-je. Ouvrez, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Seul le silence me répondit.

-Ils nous prennent pour des Strigoï, dit le Moroï qui m'accompagnait.

À leur place, j'aurais pensé la même chose. Il n'y avait pas trente six solutions.

-Je vais défoncer la porte, déclarai-je.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas seule, me dit le Moroï. Je vais t'aider.

J'opinai silencieusement.

-On y va à trois, déclarai-je.

-D'accord

-Un, deux, trois!

Nous nous précipitâmes en même temps et heurtâmes la porte de toutes nos forces. Elle céda immédiatement. J'entrai en titubant à l'intérieur. Lorsque je retrouvai l'équilibre, je découvris un groupe d'humains agglutinés, à l'air effrayé.

-Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, assurai-je.

L'un d'eux osa prendre la parole.

-Il y avait des...vampires!

Ainsi, il avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Je me tournai vers le Moroï.

-Peux tu utiliser la suggestion pour leur faire oublier? Je pense que ça vaut mieux.

Le Moroï hocha la tête et s'avança vers eux.

-Un groupe de terroristes est monté sur le bateau. Il a causé des morts, mais la police l'a arrêté. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

Les humains hochèrent lentement la tête, le regard fixe. La suggestion avait fonctionné.

Lorsque nous regagnâmes le pont, une ambulance avait récupéré les corps humains sur le bateau. Certains étaient juste inconscients. Le capitaine étant présent parmi les survivants, ainsi son équipe maritime, le bateau put partir. Je me baladai sur le pont, appréciant l'air frais. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'affrontement entre les Strigoï et nous. C'était de la magie. Alors que je m'avançai à l'avant du bateau, Deirdre s'approcha de moi.

-Vous avez été remarquable, contre ces Strigoï.

Je la regardai avec étonnement.

-Moi?

Elle sourit.

-Oui.

Je secouai la tête.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait! Je ne me suis même pas battue. Ce sont les Moroï qui ont tout fait.

Le sourire de Deirdre s'élargit.

-Vous avez convaincu les Moroï de se battre, en très peu de temps. Alors qu'on nous a toujours défendu de pratiquer la magie offensive. De plus, vous les avez guidés et il n'y a pas eu un seul blessé parmi nous. Vous nous avez convaincu de nous battre, vous nous avez guidés et protégés. Cela est la preuve que vos capacités ne se limitent pas à vous battre.

Je hochai la tête en silence.

-Il fait un peu froid, déclara-t-elle. Je rentre à l'intérieur.

-Allez y. Moi, je reste un peu sur le pont.

Deirdre s'éloigna. Je montai sur la barre et regardai devant moi, avec l'impression d'être Kate Winslet dans le Titanic. Si ce n'était que mon Léonardo Dicaprio n'était pas là. Soudain, je me sentis submergée par mon lien avec Lissa. Je n'en revenais pas. J'aurais pensé qu'à une telle distance, cela ne pouvait pas m'arriver.

Lissa était dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait. Je lui manquais. Sans moi, elle se sentait abandonnée. C'était comme si une part d'elle même lui avait été enlevée et elle se sentait seule, perdue. Mon cœur se serra. J'ignorais qu'elle tenait autant à moi. Elle ressentait également de la colère. Elle m'en voulait mais ne parvenait pas à me détester.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Lissa, qui ne tenait pas à ce qu'on la voie dans cet état, alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau froide sur ses yeux gonflés. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer et étouffer les sanglots qui menaçaient de remonter. Puis elle alla ouvrir.

-Salut, cousine.

C'était Adrian. Il se tenait dans l'entrée avec un sourire mais ses yeux verts n'avaient pas la lueur séductrice qu'il me réservait. Lissa lui sourit.

-Salut, Adrian.

Il la regarda avec inquiétude.

-Tout va bien? On dirait que tu viens de pleurer.

Lissa secoua vivement la tête en rougissant, agacée qu'il l'ait remarqué.

-Non. Non, pas du tout.

Adrian lui sourit affectueusement.

-Menteuse, dit-il. Les spécialistes de l'esprit ne peuvent rien se cacher.

Lissa soupira.

-D'accord, tu as gagné. Je pensais à Rose.

Le regard d'Adrian se teinta de compassion.

-Moi aussi, elle me manque. Énormément.

-Tu l'aimes, dit Lissa avec douceur. Au début, je pensais que tu voulais juste la séduire mais tes sentiments sont beaucoup plus sérieux que cela.

L'espace d'un instant, la douleur se dessina sur le visage d'Adrian puis elle disparut pour laisser place à un air détaché.

-Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, cousine, plaisanta-t-il. Allez, viens. Les Moroï t'attendent.

-Il y en a combien?

Adrian sourit de nouveau.

-J'ai réussi à en rassembler une trentaine.

Lissa le regarda d'un air ébahi.

-Une trentaine? C'est énorme!

Le trac l'envahit.

-Tu es capable de séduire des foules et tu as su impressionner la reine. Convaincre trente personnes, c'est de la rigolade.

Je lus dans l'esprit de Lissa ce qu'ils avaient projeté de faire. C'était de la folie.

-Allez, allons y, déclara Adrian. Ton chéri se trouve parmi eux, bien sûr.

Lissa le suivit et ils descendirent dans le gymnase. Une trentaine de Moroï, dont Christian, s'y trouvaient.

-Bonjour à tous, dit Lissa. Adrian vous a dit pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir?

Un Moroï prit la parole.

-Il nous a dit que vous alliez nous enseigner d'autres manières de pratiquer la magie.

Ainsi, il ne leur avait pas tout dit. Rose songea, en même temps que Lissa, que si cela avait été le cas, peu d'entre eux seraient venus.

-C'est à peu près ça. Pour être exacte, nous voulons utiliser la magie à une fin précise. Se battre contre les Strigoï.

Un silence choqué lui répondit. Seul Christian souriait. Évidemment, il était à l'origine de ce projet.

-Je sais que cela vous paraît choquant. Nous devons utiliser la magie à des fins pacifistes, pour faire le bien. Mais sauver des vies, c'est faire le bien, n'est ce pas?

C'était mon argument. Il sembla faire mouche.

- Nous nous reposons sur les dhampirs pour nous protéger, poursuivit Lissa. Depuis toujours. Nous pourrions leur rendre la pareille. En nous battant à leurs côtés, nous nos protègerions mutuellement. De plus, nous aurions l'avantage sur les Strigoï, puisqu'ils ne pratiquent pas la magie. Lors de la précédente attaque de Strigoï, Rose et Christian ici présent ont combattu ensemble contre les Strigoï. Ils ont éliminé plus de la moitié d'entre eux à eux seuls.

Un murmure impressionné se firent entendre. Un Moroï prit la parole.

-C'est parce que Rose est partie que tu veux apprendre à te défendre toute seule?

Lissa tressaillit. Je savais qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Très vite, elle retrouva son calme.

-Oui. Je veux me défendre par moi même, mais pas toute seule. L'union fait la force. De plus, je pense qu'il est normal d'offrir à tout le monde la possibilité de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour se défendre.

Lissa passa en revue tous les visages qui l'observaient. Ils semblaient surpris, admiratifs. La plupart semblaient sous son charme. Ce qui ne m'étonnait guère.

-Évidemment, je n'oblige personne. Que tous ceux qui désapprouve mon idée lèvent la main.

À sa grande surprise, Lissa ne vit aucune main levée. Adrian lui adressa un clin d'oeil qui signifiait « bien joué ».

-Comment va-t-on s'entraîner sans se faire prendre par les professeurs? Demanda un Moroï.

-Nous allons organiser des réunions clandestines, chaque fois à des endroits différents, expliqua Adrian, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois. Nous pouvons dire que nous allons former une armée. Nous allons l'appeler l'armée Dragomir.

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre! N'hésitez pas à publier des commentaires, c'est encourageant, même si je continuerai de publier dans tous les cas! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre quatre

Pendant le reste du trajet en bateau, je ne parvins pas à me tranquilliser. Je songeai à Lissa. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée? Était-elle à l'initiative de ce projet de constituer une armée ou était ce Adrian le responsable? Si c'était le cas, je ne lui pardonnerais pas. Ce qu'ils faisaient étaient interdit, mais je ne les blâmais pas pour cela. J'étais la première à braver les interdits, même si au contact de Dimitri, je m'étais assagie. Ce qui me dérangeait, c'était le danger auquel s'exposait Lissa en utilisant ses pouvoirs de manière offensives. En effet, contrôler l'esprit avait des conséquences néfastes sur l'état mental de la personne qui l'utilisait. Lissa en avait fait l'expérience. Et dorénavant, je ne serais plus là pour l'apaiser et engloutir ses émotions négatives.

Je fus distraite de mes pensées par l'arrêt du bateau sur le quai. J'ignorais où nous étions mais le paysage avait changé. Il n'y avait plus de buildings, ce qui était logique, comme ils caractérisaient les États Unis. Je montai dans le car. Il nous restait une journée de trajet. Nous arriverions à Moscou tôt dans la matinée du lendemain. Les sièges du car étaient tout aussi confortables que celui du précédent. Après avoir mangé un croissant, je décidai de dormir un peu.

En me retrouvant dans ce foutu jardin fleuri, je laissai échapper un juron.

-Merde, Adrian! Qu'est ce que tu me veux, encore?

L'intéressé fit son apparition et émit un gloussement.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire de grossièretés. Cela ne sied pas à une si jolie bouche.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Adrian esquissa un sourire. Visiblement, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-D'ailleurs, si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, évite de dormir le jour.

Je soupirai.

-J'ai eu une journée chargée.

Les yeux d'Adrian pétillèrent de curiosité.

-Ah oui? Que s'est-il passé? S'enquit-il.

Je lui racontai en détail comment j'avais dû affronter des Strigoï, dans le car et sur le bateau. Adrian parut très impressionné.

-Au moins, je suis préparée pour faire face à Dimitri.

-La différence, c'est que tu l'aimes. Tu n'avais aucune attache avec ces autres Strigoï.

Il marquait un point. Peu désireuse de m'attarder sur le sujet, j'en abordai un autre, qui me préoccupait.

-Qui est à l'origine de ce projet de fonder l'armée Dragomir? Toi, ou Lissa?

Adrian écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Tu es au courant? Ton lien avec Lissa fonctionne toujours?

-Réponds à ma question.

-C'est Lissa. Depuis que tu es partie, elle se sent démunie et veut devenir forte, elle aussi. Elle veut te ressembler. Et ne me dis pas que tu es contre notre projet, vu que tu as dirigé une armée de Moroï contre des Strigoï beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux.

-C'est différent. Utiliser la magie est dangereux pour Lissa.

-Je suis là pour l'épauler. Je te promets de l'arrêter lorsqu'elle se mettra à déraper, si tu acceptes de m'épouser.

-Dans tes rêves.

-Cela tombe bien, nous y sommes.

-Tu m'as comprise.

Adrian sourit.

-Sérieusement, réfléchis y. Je te promets de prendre soin de Lissa. Bonne nuit, petite dhampir.

Sur ces mots, il me déposa un baiser sur la joue et un sommeil obscur m'engloutit.

Je dormis toute la matinée. Je feuilletai mon magasine pour la énième fois depuis le début du voyage, regrettant un peu de ne pas avoir emmené de livres. Je m'attardai sur les pages consacrées au maquillage. M'étant préparée à être une gardienne, je ne prenais plus le temps de me maquiller et je le regrettais, même si j'avais la chance d'être belle même sans artifices. Aimer me battre ne m'empêchait pas d'être féminine.

Je regardai à travers les vitres. Nous étions arrivés en Russie. Je m'émerveillai devant les bâtiments anciens qui ressemblaient à des châteaux enchantés, mêlés à des bâtiments modernes. Je passai le reste du voyage à contempler les paysages, jusqu'à notre arrivée à Moscou, une ville magnifique aux bâtiments luxueux et colorés.

Une fois le car arrêté à l'aéroport, je décidai que je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps de faire du tourisme. Je changeai mes billets à un bureau de change et pris un taxi pour la mairie. J'y trouverais sûrement les renseignements que je souhaitais. Du moins, je l'espérais. Lorsque le taxi se gara, je payai, récupérai mes affaires et regardai la mairie. Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment imposant et élégant, rouge et blanc avec des colonnes qui évoquaient un palais grec. J'entrais à l'intérieur, un peu égarée, et me présentai au premier guichet que je trouvais. Par chance, il n'y avait pas de queue.

-Bonjour. Vous parlez anglais?

La femme qui se trouvait derrière le guichet me sourit.

-Bien sûr.

Je ressentis un certain soulagement, même si ce n'était pas surprenant. L'anglais était une langue internationale.

-Pourriez vous me dire où je pourrais trouver des renseignements sur une personne?

-C'est au bureau des renseignements. Vous continuez tout droit, vous tournez à gauche, vous montez l'escalier au premier étage et c'est le premier bureau sur votre gauche.

J'esquissai un sourire furtif.

-Merci, dis-je poliment.

-Je vous en prie, mademoiselle!

Je montai l'escalier et trouvai aussitôt le bureau dont elle m'avait parlé. L'homme qui s'y trouvait était un Moroï. Une veine.

-Bonjour, dis-je.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle, répondit-il dans un anglais parfait. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

-À vrai dire, oui. Je cherche une certaine Anna Belikov.

Le Moroï me dévisagea.

-Êtes vous une proche de cette personne? Je ne peux pas donner ces renseignements à n'importe qui.

Je n'hésitai pas à bluffer.

-Je suis la fiancée de son fils Dimitri, improvisai-je.

Le coup de bluff fonctionna. Par chance, il ne chercha pas à vérifier. Je devais être convaincante. Sans doute parce que j'aurais aimé que ce soit vrai.

-Voyons...Anna Belikov..., dit-il en pianotant sur son ordinateur. il y en a une dans la périphérie de Moscou. Elle a un fils du nom de Dimitri.

-Se trouve-t-elle dans une communauté de catins rouges?

Le Moroï se figea.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mademoiselle.

Sa réaction ne me surprenait guère.

-Je pense que si, déclarai-je.

Sur ces mots, je lui tournai le dos et soulevai ma chevelure pour exhiber mes molnija. Quand je me retournai, le Moroï semblait ébahi.

-Oh! Excusez moi, mademoiselle. J'ignorais que...

Je lui souris.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il fouilla dans ses archives.

-Vous avez raison. Elle vit dans une communauté de catins rouges qui se trouve à la périphérie de Moscou. Je vais vous donner son adresse.

Il m'écrivit l'adresse sur un papier et me le tendit.

-Voilà, mademoiselle!

-Merci, dis-je en prenant le papier.

Le Moroï me sourit.

-Je vous en prie! Bonne chance à vous!

Je quittai la mairie. Il ne me restai plus qu'à trouver un nouveau taxi. Je trouvais un arrêt où les gens en attendaient. Je pris mon mal en patience en voyant la queue impressionnante qu'il y avait. Heureusement, il y avait beaucoup de taxis et la queue avançait vite. Lorsque ce fut mon tour, le chauffeur souriant prit ma valise, la hissa dans le coffre pendant que je montais. Ensuite, je lui indiquai l'adresse que m'avait donné le Moroï. Heureusement, il comprenait lui aussi l'anglais.

Le trajet dura vingt minutes. J'avais quitté Moscou et me trouvai dans un quartier riche. Je m'arrêtai devant un bâtiment dont l'enseigne disait: _Plaisirs écarlates_ et représentait une femme séduisante vêtue d'une robe rouge. Ce devait être là. J'entrai.

L'intérieur était luxueux et décoré avec goût et je songeai que les Moroï qui venaient ici étaient sans doute des Moroï de sang royal. Je traversai un couloir et me retrouvai dans une pièce circulaire où attendaient des Moroï dans de confortables fauteuils. Je notai que les fauteuils étaient d'un rouge sombre, ainsi que les rideaux. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil sous le regard surpris des Moroï. Ils ne devaient pas voir beaucoup de filles parmi les clients.

J'aperçus des femmes vêtues de tenues affriolantes rouges. Je devinai que le rouge était la couleur uniforme de la maison. Une jeune femme brune et très belle s'approcha de moi. Elle me dit quelques mots en russe que je ne compris pas. Néanmoins, j'étais séduite par sa voix sensuelle.

-Désolée, je ne parle pas le russe, m'excusai-je. Vous comprenez l'anglais?

La jeune femme parut surprise.

-Oh! Oui, je parle anglais, me dit-elle avec un accent. Vous venez pour quoi?

Je me demandais si elle pensait que j'étais venue déposer mon CV.

- Je cherche Anna Belikov. Vous la connaissez?

La jeune femme sourit.

-Oui, Anna! Je l'aimais beaucoup. Une femme charmante.

Je me demandais avec inquiétude pourquoi elle parlait d'elle au passé.

-Elle n'est pas ici?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

-Non. Elle a quitté cette vie depuis peu pour aller vivre parmi les humains. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était remariée.

Je la regardai, stupéfaite. Dimitri ne m'en avait pas parlé.

-Connaissez vous sa nouvelle adresse?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr. Je vais vous la donner.

Elle s'éloigna et revint peu de temps après avec un morceau de papier, qu'elle me tendit.

-Elle habite dans le centre ville de Moscou.

Je songeai que je n'aurais pas à faire beaucoup de chemin pour la retrouver. Je remerciai la jeune femme qui m'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie et m'appela un taxi.. Je lui promis de transmettre ses amitiés à la mère de Dimitri.

Je pris un taxi et m'arrêtai devant un immeuble. C'était un immeuble des plus modernes. J'entrai à l'intérieur et trouvai le numéro indiqué sur le papier. Je sonnai, mais personne ne me répondit. Je me décidai à attendre. Au bout d'une heure, ne supportant pas de rester sans rien faire, je décidai d'aller voir les voisins. Je sonnais à la porte la plus proche. Une vielle dame replète m'ouvrit.

-Vous parlez anglais?

-Un peu, me dit la dame d'une voix hésitante.

-Je cherche Anna Belikov mais elle n'est pas là. Savez vous quand elle rentre?

La vielle dame pâlit.

-Elle a...disparu, dit-elle en cherchant ses mots. Toute sa famille a disparu.

Je me figeai.

-Depuis combien temps? Demandai-je.

La vielle dame compta sur ses doigts.

-Deux jours. J'ai appelé la police...

-Vous avez bien fait. Merci.

Je m'éloignai et me postai devant la porte de l'appartement sans doute vide. Peut être y trouverai-je des indices. Je sortis une épingle en fer et crochetai la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et j'entrai. Tout semblait normal, à un détail près, mais pas des moindre. Je sentais si fortement la présence des Strigoï que j'en eus la nausée. Munie de mon pieu, je visitai l'appartement pour voir si un Strigoï ne se cachait pas dans les parages. Mais il n'y en avait aucun. Je songeai qu'ils avaient sans doute évité de semer le désordre et avaient refermé la porte derrière eux pour diminuer les chances que la police croie à un enlèvement. Même si la police n'aurait rien pu contre eux. Je tressaillis en songeant que Dimitri était sans doute impliqué dans cet enlèvement. Sans doute voulait-il les transformer. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Je les retrouverais, ferai d'une pierre deux coups en tuant Dimitri et en sauvant les membres de sa famille.

Je regardai les photos encadrées dans le salon pour pouvoir les reconnaître. Elles représentaient une femme, sans doute la mère de Dimitri, d'une cinquantaine d'années, encore très belle avec ses épais cheveux noirs et son teint pâle. Elle se trouvait avec des jeunes femmes entre l'adolescence et l'âge adultes, l'une brune et ressemblant beaucoup à Dimitri, l'autre aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux gris. La troisième et dernière avait également les yeux gris mais avait des cheveux roux flamboyants. C'était la plus belle des trois.

Je fouillai l'appartement à la recherche d'une carte. Les Strigoï se cachaient souvent dans la nature. Je pointai le doigt sur la forêt la plus proche de la ville. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils s'y trouvent. Le taxi reviendrait trop cher pour un trajet aussi long. Il ne me restait plus qu'à refaire du stop.

Je quittai l'immeuble et rejoignis l'autoroute la plus proche. Là, je fis du stop. Un homme s'arrêta. Il me regardait d'un air réprobateur. Sans doute ne me trouvait-il pas très prudente, d'autant plus qu'il était à mille lieues d'ignorer combien j'étais redoutable. Il me parla en Russe et je lui fis comprendre que je parlais anglais.

-Vous allez où, mademoiselle? Me demanda-t-il dans un anglais correct.

-Dans la forêt la plus proche, répondis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Montez, me dit-il néanmoins.

Je le remerciai et montai dans la voiture. Là, il se tourna vers moi, l'air sévère.

-Je ne peux pas vous emmener dans la forêt. Pour une jeune fille seule comme vous, c'est trop risqué. Sans vouloir être grossier, vous devez être inconsciente. Je vous ramène en ville.

Zut. Cela ne se passait pas comme prévu. Alors que je cherchais un moyen de le faire changer d'avis, je remarquai les molnija qui ornaient sa nuque.

-Vous êtes un gardien? Demandai-je.

L'homme se figea.

-De quoi parlez vous?

Je lui souris.

-De ça.

Je me tournai et exhibai ma nuque. Quand je reportai mon regard sur lui, il semblait ébahi et impressionné.

-Oh. Cela change tout. Mais vous paraissez si jeune. À votre âge, avoir tué autant de Strigoï est extraordinaire.

J'esquissai un sourire modeste.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur.

C'était un euphémisme. Dimitri était un professeur exceptionnel. Il avait sans doute entendu parler de lui. Mais il était inutile de lui préciser que je devais le tuer car il était lui même devenu un dangereux Strigoï.

-Ecoutez, vous allez pouvoir m'aider. Des Strigoï ont enlevé des gens que je connais et je crois qu'ils se cachent dans la forêt.

Le gardien hocha la tête.

-C'est exact. Nous avons repéré un groupe de Strigoï à cet endroit là. J'ai donné rendez vous à d'autres gardiens pour les éliminer. Nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux mais votre aide ne sera pas de trop.

La chance me souriait. J'étais sûre de les retrouver. Je n'aurais pas à les affronter toute seule, même si cela ne me faisait pas peur. Je discutai avec le gardien. Il s'appelait Ivanovitch. Je lui racontai que j'avais éliminé des Strigoï lors de mon voyage en Russie, en omettant de préciser que j'avais dirigé une armée de Moroï. Il aurait pu désapprouver.

-Nous y sommes, déclara-t-il.

Il se gara à la lisière d'une forêt. D'autres voitures étaient présentes. Nous descendîmes. Des gardiens nous attendaient. Il n'y avait que des hommes, beaucoup plus âgés que moi. Quand ils me virent, ils parurent contrariés et parlèrent sèchement à Ivanovitch en russe, qui leur répondit calmement. Ils me dévisagèrent d'un air surpris.

-Montre leur tes marques, me dit Ivanovitch.

Je m'exécutai. Je ne me lassai pas de le faire. Soulever ma longue chevelure pour exhiber mes molnija me rendait fière. En plus, je trouvais ça sexy. Les gardiens parurent très surpris. Finalement, ils dirent quelque chose à Ivanovitch en russe et entrèrent dans la forêt.

-Viens, me dit Ivanovitch. Reste derrière nous.

J'obéis et nous avançâmes silencieusement dans la forêt. Nous marchâmes pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Progressivement, la forêt s'éclaircit et nous arrivâmes devant une grande maison. Je compris immédiatement que c'était ici. L'un des gardiens dit quelque chose en russe et je devinais que cela voulait sans doute dire « allons y ». La porte était verrouillée. Je m'approchai et crochetai la serrure, comme je l'avais fait dans l'appartement où résidait la famille de Dimitri.

-Merci, me dit l'un des gardiens en anglais.

-De rien.

Je laissai les gardiens passer et entrai à leur suite, munie de mon pieu en argent. Nous avancions à pas de loups, quand je sentis la présence des Strigoï dans une pièce toute proche. Je fis signe aux gardiens de s'approcher. Ils obéirent en silence et poussèrent la porte. Il s'agissait d'une pièce espacée avec une table et des fauteuils, sans doute le salon. Dimitri n'était pas parmi eux. Quelque part, j'étais soulagée, même si je savais qu'il me faudrait l'affronter tôt ou tard. Quelques Strigoï étaient installés autour d'une table et d'autres étaient assis dans les fauteuils. Comme me l'avait affirmé Ivanovitch, nous étions plus nombreux qu'eux.

En nous voyant, les Strigoï s'attaquèrent à nous en grognant avec férocité. Comme nous avions l'avantage, je restai en retrait, prête à intervenir. Une fois, Stan, un gardien avec qui je ne m'entendais pas très bien, m'avait reproché de ne songer qu'à me jeter dans le tas. Le souvenir de sa réprimande était encore cuisant. Bientôt, les trois quarts des Strigoï furent tués ou immobilisés. Cependant, un gardien était immobilisé par deux Strigoï et les autres étaient trop occupés pour lui prêter main forte. C'était à moi de jouer. J'attrapai un des deux Strigoï par derrière, lui immobilisai les bras et lui donnai un coup de genou dans le dos pour le faire trébucher. L'effet de surprise fonctionna et il s'effondra à terre. Là, je le retournai et plantai mon pieu dans son coeur. Le gardien que j'avais sauvé, qui avait entre temps réussi à tuer l'autre Strigoï, m'adressa un regard reconnaissant.

-Va retrouver les otages, m'ordonna Ivanovitch en enfonçant son pieu dans la poitrine d'un Strigoï qu'il avait mis à terre.

Je hochai la tête et courus dans toutes les pièces. Je découvris un escalier, que je grimpai quatre à quatre et découvris des chambres vides. Je trouvai finalement une chambre occupée par des femmes ligotées sur un grand lit. Je reconnus les femmes de la photo. Il s'agissait bel et bien de la mère et des soeurs de Dimitri. Elles semblaient terrifiées. Je leur adressai un sourire rassurant et entrepris de les délivrer. La mère de Dimitri me dit quelque chose en russe qui voulait sans doute dire merci.

-Je suis américaine, précisai-je en articulant lentement et distinctement. Je ne comprends pas le russe, désolée.

La rousse me regarda, se tourna vers sa mère et lui dit quelque chose en russe, puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

-Je parle aussi anglais, dit-elle avec un accent que j'aurais trouvé charmant dans d'autres circonstances. Mes soeurs aussi parlent un peu cette langue.

-Nous avons neutralisé les Strigoï, déclarai-je. Venez.

La rousse traduisit ce que je venais de dire à sa mère et elles se levèrent.

-Savez vous si d'autres personnes ont été enlevées? Demandai-je à la rousse.

Celle ci secoua la tête.

-Non. En revanche, ils ont tué d'autres catins rouges. Ils nous ont enlevé parce que ma mère en était une, avant. Ils aiment leur sang.

Je hochai la tête.

-Je vois.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre. Je vérifiai tout de même qu'il n'y avait personne dans les autres pièces et nous descendîmes. Ivanovitch vint à ma rencontre.

-C'est bon, dit-il. Nous les avons tous tués. Nous pouvons partir.

Les soeurs et la mère de Dimitri montèrent dans des voitures différentes et nous regagnâmes Moscou. Ivanovitch nous raccompagna jusqu'à l'appartement et la famille de Dimitri m'invita à entrer.

J'appris que les soeurs de Dimitri se nommaient Sacha, Sonia et Nastasia. La brune s'appelait Sacha, la blonde se nommait Sonia et la rousse s'appelait Nastasia. Celle ci était encore plus belle que sur les photos. Elle avait d'immenses yeux d'un gris velouté, un teint d'albâtre dénué de taches de rousseurs et une épaisse chevelure rousse bouclée. J'appris que le mari d'Anna était parti en voyage. Quand je leur appris que je connaissais Dimitri, Anna accepta de m'héberger quelques jours.

Elle me servit le thé et nous discutâmes par l'intermédiaire de Nastasia. Anna semblait être une femme chaleureuse et elle paraissait m'apprécier.

-Elle dit que tu es très belle, me dit Nastasia tandis que je prenais un gâteau sec.

Je souris.

-Merci, dis-je.

Anna ajouta quelque chose en russe et Nastasia sourit.

-Elle dit qu'elle est heureuse que Dimitri ait rencontré une fille aussi courageuse et charmante.

Mon coeur se serra et je baissai les yeux . Je n'avais pas le coeur à leur avouer que Dimitri était devenu un Strigoï et que je devrais le tuer. Je le retrouverais sans leur aide, avant qu'il ne puisse les transformer et je le tuerais. Je m'arrangerais pour qu'elles n'apprennent jamais comment il était mort.

Le dîner fut délicieux. Je découvris avec plaisir la cuisine russe. Anna avait fait du boeuf Stroganoff en plat de résistance et une charlotte russe en dessert. Ensuite, fatiguées par les épreuves que nous avions traversées, nous allâmes nous coucher. L'appartement n'étant pas très grand, je leur dis que je pourrais dormir sur le canapé. Après avoir pris une douche et enfilé un pyjama, je m'installai sur le canapé et rabattis la couverture qu'Anna m'avait fournie. Puis j'éteignis la lumière et fermai les yeux. Je les rouvris quelques minutes plus tard. J'avais cru que je m'endormirais rapidement, or il n'en était rien. Un sentiment de malaise s'était formé en moi. La famille de Dimitri m'avait traitée comme si j'étais sa fiancée. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit vrai. Malheureusement, je devais le tuer. Je me sentais affreusement coupable, même si ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il était devenu un Strigoï.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi.

-Rose? Me dit une voix douce.

C'était la voix de Nastasia. J'allumai la lumière.

-Oui?

Nastasia s'agenouilla auprès du canapé.

-Excuse moi. Tu dormais?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je m'assis sur le canapé , mes jambes repliées sur la couverture, pour lui laisser de la place. Elle s'installa à côté de moi.

-Tu voulais me parler? Demandai-je.

J'avais parlé à voix basse, pour ne pas courir le risque de réveiller les autres. Nastasia acquiesça lentement, l'air grave.

-Oui.

-Je t'écoute.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Dimitri?

Je tressaillis. Comment avait-elle pu me percer à jour?

-De quoi tu parles? Demandai-je.

J'avais essayé de conserver mon calme. Ce qui était difficile, devant le beau visage angoissé de la jeune fille.

-Je pense que si tu es venue ici, c'est qu'il a des ennuis, n'est ce pas? Pourquoi serais tu venue, sinon?

Je fus légèrement rassurée en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'accusation dans son regard. Mais cela risquait de changer. Je lui devais la vérité, du moins en partie.

-D'accord. Il a de gros problèmes et je dois le retrouver.

Nastasia fronça les sourcils.

-Je croyais qu'il était en Amérique. Pourquoi serait-il venu ici sans nous prévenir? Il a du arriver quelque chose de grave.

Je lui devais la vérité, aussi dure soit-elle. Au moins, cela lui permettrait de ne pas imaginer n'importe quoi, même s'il n'y avait rien de pire que de devenir un Strigoï.

-D'accord. Ecoute, il est vraiment arrivé quelque chose de très grave. Tu es prête à l'entendre?

Nastasia hocha la tête, l'air décidé.

-Oui. De toute façon, Dimitri fait un métier dangereux alors avec lui, je m'attends au pire.

J'inspirai profondément. Je ne devais pas tourner autour du pot.

-Nastasia, ton frère est devenu un Strigoï.

La jeune fille pâlit. Elle était visiblement sous le choc mais elle garda le contrôle d'elle même. Je l'admirais. Quand je l'avais moi même appris, je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen...d'inverser le processus, n'est ce pas? De faire en sorte qu'il redevienne comme avant? Dit Nastasia.

-Non, dis je avec un sourire triste. C'est pour cela que je dois le tuer.

Voilà. Je l'avais dit. Je me figeai, guettant la réaction de Nastasia. Je me préparais à ce qu'elle se mette en colère, qu'elle me demande de partir. Au lieu de cela, elle me regarda avec compassion.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas?

-Oui. Je le fais pour lui. Il aurait préféré être mort que Strigoï.

Nastasia me dévisagea en silence.

-Je vais t'aider, dit-elle finalement. Apprends moi à me battre comme toi.

* * *

Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre! J'attends vos commentaires! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai pas créé un personnage aussi génial que Rose.

Résumé:Rose part à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle aime pour le tuer. Strigoï ou non, Dimitri reste-t-il Dimitri?

La quête funeste

Chapitre cinq

La demande de Nastasia m'avait prise au dépourvu. Elle m'avait révélé qu'elle apprenait à se battre en cachette, avec un ami gardien de sa mère. Elle l'avait caché à celle ci car elle voulait que sa fille ait une vie normale, humaine parmi les humains. Je lui avais alors demandé pourquoi elle avait besoin de moi. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait entendu parler de mes exploits par Dimitri et me considérait comme une sorte de super héroïne. C'était flatteur. Cependant, je ne tenais pas à l'emmener avec moi lorsque j'affronterais Dimitri. Pour deux raisons. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive cette épreuve et je voulais être seule pour cela. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Nastasia, nous étions arrivées à un compromis. J'affronterais Dimitri seule et je lui enseignerais ce que j'avais appris. Cela parut la satisfaire. Comme nous ne tenions pas à ce que sa mère le découvre, nous irions dans le gymnase de son lycée. Il était libre sur le temps de midi.

Cependant, j'avais d'autres priorités. Je devais tuer Dimitri en premier. Comme je ne voulais pas abuser de l'hospitalité des Belikov, j'irais ensuite dans un hôtel. Là, je pourrais me consacrer à Nastasia pendant un ou deux mois. C'était une période courte mais suffisante pour lui apprendre ce que m'avait transmis Dimitri et lui faire partager ma propre expérience. Ensuite, je pourrais m'en aller. J'ignorais où j'irais, alors. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas pour l'instant. Ma priorité, c'était de retrouver la cachette de Dimitri.

La nuit suivante, alors que j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil, je décidai de m'introduire dans l'esprit de Lissa. Avec un peu de chance, je me trouverais dans sa tête à un moment ou elle s'entraînerait avec les Moroï. Vérifier qu'utiliser la magie n'entraînerait pas de conséquences néfastes sur elle me rassurerait. Dans le cas contraire, je serais impuissante. Ce serait très désagréable. Mais je verrais si Adrian faisait quelque chose pour l''épauler et nous pourrions en parler tous les deux dans l'un de mes rêves. En effet, je me doutais qu'il n'avait pas fini de me rendre visite dans mon sommeil.

Il ne restait plus qu'à m'introduire dans l'esprit de Lissa. Avant, je n'étais pas capable de le faire de mon plein gré. Je me laissais happer par ses émotions, le plus souvent intense. Et il m'était difficile d'en sortir. Mais par nécessité, j'avais appris à contrôler ce phénomène. Je réussissais à entrer dans son esprit quand je le désirais et je réussissais tant bien que mal à m'en arracher de force lorsque cela devenait embarrassant, par exemple lorsqu'elle était en pleine intimité avec son petit ami Christian. J'avais horreur de me retrouver dans sa tête à ce moment là et je me doutais bien qu'elle n'aurait pas non plus apprécié d'avoir une spectatrice lors de ses ébats amoureux.

Je me mis en tailleur sur le lit, fermai les yeux et me concentrai. J'inspirai et expirai profondément. Je me concentrai sur mon amie. Cela fonctionna. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans le corps de Lissa. Néanmoins, elle n'était ni dans le gymnase, ni avec des Moroï. Je m'apprêtais à m'extraire de son esprit, quand je m'aperçus qu'elle était dans un avion. Qu'y faisait elle et surtout, où allait-elle? Vivement intriguée, je décidai de m'attarder dans son esprit.

Lissa contemplait le hublot et ne pensait à rien. Il me fut donc impossible de récolter des informations. Elle observait les paysages nuageux. J'entendis quelqu'un respirer à côté d'elle et réalisai qu'elle n'était pas seule. Adrian l'accompagnait. Lissa sentit son regard sur elle et se tourna vers lui. Il lui adressa un sourire.

-Ca va, cousine? À quoi tu penses?

Lissa haussa les épaules.

-À rien en particulier. Je me sens...calme.

Adrian sourit.

-C'est une bonne chose. Je penserais que tu serais angoissée à l'idée de voir la reine.

Je remerciai intérieurement Adrian pour l'information. Ainsi, ils allaient voir la reine. Cette garce de Tatiana. Je ne la portais pas dans mon coeur et elle me le rendait bien. Elle avait une dent contre moi parce que son précieux neveu, en l'occurrence Adrian, m'appréciait un peu trop et elle m'avait traité de catin rouge. Elle même avait un amant dhampir qui était une catin rouge. Je l'avais rencontré et j'avais été très surprise de rencontrer une catin rouge de sexe masculin.

Lissa sourit à Adrian.

-Non. Avant, elle m'intimidait beaucoup, surtout depuis qu'elle m'avait descendue en flèche devant tout le monde et...

Adrian l'interrompit. Il paraissait surpris et choqué.

-Elle a fait ça? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

-Nous ne nous connaissions pas, à l'époque, expliqua Lissa.

Elle lui raconta comment, lors d'un bal, alors que Lissa avait été ramenée de force à l'académie après avoir fugué en ma compagnie, la reine l'avait dénigrée en public. Je m'en souvenais très clairement. J'avais eu envie de frapper cette mégère, mais bien évidemment, cela m'était impossible.

Adrian fronça les sourcils.

-Elle a été dure avec toi. Cela dit, cela ne m'étonne pas tellement. C'est dans son caractère. Pourtant, tu as réussi à la faire changer d'avais sur toi. Je me souviens de la fois où elle a voulu te parler, lors du procès de Victor Dashkov. Tu l'as vraiment impressionnée.

Lissa sourit de nouveau.

-Oui. Ensuite, elle m'a proposé de faire mes études au palais. Maintenant, je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. C'est pour cela que je me sens beaucoup moins angoissée à l'idée de la voir.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. La reine s'intéressait à elle de près, à tel point qu'elle voulait lui faire épouser Adrian. Cela, Lissa ne le savait pas. Si cela avait été le cas, j'ignorais si elle aurait accepté que la reine la prenne sous sa coupe à la sortie de l'académie.

Une voix off annonça que l'avion était en train d'atterrir. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de mon dernier voyage en avion. J'avais souffert d'une migraine atroce et vu des fantômes. Je préférais éviter d'y penser et me concentrai sur Lissa. J'appréhendais sa rencontre avec la reine, je m'en inquiétais plus qu'elle ne s'en inquiétait elle même. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait fait venir et Lissa non plus. J'ignorais si c'était le cas d'Adrian.

L'avion atterrit dans l'enceinte du palais. Il y avait des protections qui empêchaient tout Strigoï d'approcher. Néanmoins, depuis que des Strigoï avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'académie bien qu'elle dispose d'un maximum de protections, je doutais de la sécurité que garantissait celles ci. Je préférais ne pas y penser.

Lissa et Adrian furent accueillis par des gardiens et entrèrent dans le palais. Là, Lissa et Adrian furent séparés. Lissa fut conduite dans la même chambre que la fois précédente. Il lui restait une demie heure avant de rencontrer la reine, elle avait donc tout le temps de se préparer. Elle avait décidé de se mettre en pantalon. Cela me fit sourire intérieurement. La dernière fois, je lui avais effectivement conseillé de ne pas mettre de robe car cela reviendrait à ramper devant Tatiana. Elle m'avait écoutée et j'étais heureuse et touchée qu'elle le fasse encore, bien que je l'aie abandonnée. Elle enfila un pantalon noir fluide à la coupe parfaite, des chaussures noires à talon ouvertes qui laissaient voir ses pieds manucurés, ainsi qu'un haut noir au décolleté profond et élégant. Elle ajouta un pendentif en argent à son cou, noua ses cheveux en un chignon bas et élégant et se maquilla discrètement. Puis elle s'admira dans la glace et je l'admirai par la même occasion. Elle était parfaite. Elle était à la fois sexy et classe. Elle inspirait à la fois le désir et le respect. Le noir uniforme de sa tenue soulignait sa minceur, faisait ressortir sa blondeur et la pâleur de sa peau. Fin prête, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendit.

Peu de temps après, on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit Lissa.

La porte s'ouvrit et une tête familière fit son apparition. Mia, avec ses cheveux clairs et son visage de poupée. Un sourire illumina le visage de Lissa. Je partageais son bonheur. Même si c'était seulement à travers les yeux de Lissa, j'étais contente de la voir.

-Mia! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se leva et elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Quelle bonne surprise! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda Lissa.

Mia esquissa un sourire.

-Mon père travaille ici, tu te souviens? Et puis, on m'a dit que tu étais ici. Où est Rose?

Je me réjouis de lire l'espoir dans ses yeux quand elle prononça mon nom. Lissa, en revanche, s'assombrit.

-Elle est partie.

Mia la regarda d'un air surpris. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas.

-Partie? Où ça?

Lissa soupira.

-Elle a quitté l'académie. Elle avait des choses à régler.

Mia fronça les sourcils.

-Mais elle va revenir, n'est ce pas?

-Je ne crois pas, dit Lissa d'une voix douce. Elle a annulé son inscription à l'académie.

-Tu plaisantes?

Lissa eut un sourire désabusé.

-Hélas, non. Je continue quand même d'espérer qu'elle reviendra.

Mia la regarda d'un air abasourdi et attristé.

-Mais pourquoi?

Lissa se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je lui ai promis de garder le secret.

Je fus touchée par sa loyauté. Mia parut déçue et frustrée, mais n'insista pas.

-Tu sais pourquoi la reine t'a convoquée?

Lissa fut soulagée qu'elle change de sujet. Elle secoua la tête.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être pour discuter de mon avenir, de mes études.

Mia s'assombrit.

-Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Elle considère tous ceux qui ne sont pas des Moroï de sang royal comme des déchets. Mais si tu t'entends bien avec elle, tant mieux pour toi.

Lissa sourit.

-Moi même, j'avais du mal avec elle, au début. Tu te souviens du bal où elle m'a humiliée devant tout le monde?

Mia émit un petit rire.

-Comment l'oublier? Je me réjouissais, à l'époque. Je n'étais qu'une petite peste, à l'époque

Même si je le savais déjà, et Lissa aussi, ces propos montraient combien Mia avait mûri. Lissa lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

-Je sais pourquoi tu en avais après moi. Mon frère a été un vrai salaud avec toi.

-Oui, mais tu n'y étais pour rien. Je m'en suis remise, à présent.

Elles furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Lissa alla ouvrir. C'était Adrian.

-Tu es prête cousine? Tu es ravissante! La complimenta-t-il.

Il aperçut Mia.

-Oh, mais je vois que tu as de la compagnie! Ca va, ma puce?

Mia rosit légèrement, ce qui accrut son charme et lui adressa un sourire.

-Bonjour, Adrian. Je vais bien, merci.

-J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps en ta compagnie mais ma tante nous attend.

-Pas de problème, dit Mia. Allez y.

Adrian et Lissa prirent congé de la jeune fille et se rendirent dans la pièce où les attendait la reine, escortés par un Moroï. La reine se leva à leur approche. Elle était vêtue d'un élégant tailleur pantalon beige et elle semblait vieillie, depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Une épaisse mèche blanche striait ses cheveux gris. Elle considéra Adrian et Lissa en silence, s'avança vers eux et leur serra la main en les regardant sans sourire. D'ailleurs, je l'imaginais mal sourire.

-Asseyez vous, je vous en prie.

Lissa et Adrian obtempérèrent.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Adrian.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire. Il semblait assez à l'aise.

-Moi aussi, ma tante.

Tatiana reporta son regard d'acier sur Lissa qui soutint son regard.

-Comment vous portez vous, Vasilisa?

-Bien, merci, votre altesse, répondit poliment Lissa.

-Je me suis fait beaucoup de souci pour vous depuis l'attaque de Strigoï qui a eu lieu à l'académie.

Lissa hocha la tête.

-C'est gentil à vous, votre altesse.

-De plus, poursuivit la reine, j'ai appris que votre future gardienne vous avait abandonnée. Je n'ai jamais eu une très haute opinion d'elle.

Ses mots me laissèrent indifférente, mais je sentis la colère intérieure de Lissa. Heureusement, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Si je puis me permettre, Rose avait de bonnes raisons de s'en aller, même si je ne peux pas vous dire de quoi il s'agit, dit-elle calmement.

La reine fit une grimace dédaigneuse.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus important que d'assurer la protection d'une Moroï de sang royal, la dernière princesse Dragomir, qui plus est.

Cela confirmait ce que Mia avait dit. Elle n'accordait son respect qu'aux Moroï de son rang. Ce qui n'était guère étonnant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Rose a tué plus de la moitié des Strigoï lors de l'attaque. Elle a été remarquable, dit Lissa.

Pendant un instant, la reine parut déstabilisée.

-Hé bien, reprit-elle, il est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas mis sa force à votre service et à celui de l'académie. Si je vous ai convoquée, c'est justement à ce sujet. J'aimerais que vous quittiez l'académie des maintenant et que vous suiviez vos cours ici, au palais. Vous seriez plus en sécurité auprès de moi.

Lissa se figea. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ça. En revanche, Adrian ne semblait pas surpris.

-Vous voulez...que je quitte l'académie? Tout de suite?

Tatiana hocha la tête.

-Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez dans les meilleures conditions pour préparer votre diplôme. Comme j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une élève brillante, je suis sûre que vous l'obtiendrez. Vous devez déjà quitter l'académie dans quelques mois, de toute façon, pour faire vos études ici. Vous nez feriez qu'avancer l'échéance.

Lissa regarda la reine droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis vraiment touchée que vous preniez autant à cœur ma sécurité. Je vous en remercie.

-C'est naturel. Vous êtes la dernière princesse de la lignée Dragomir et vous êtes quelqu'un de prometteur.

Lissa s'autorisa à sourire.

-Je vous remercie, répéta-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas accepter votre proposition.

Les traits de la reine se crispèrent et son regard d'acier se durcit. De toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas préparée à un refus. C'était une reine, après tout.

-Et pourquoi donc? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Lissa ne parut nullement impressionnée par son attitude. Elle conserva le calme et la douceur qui lui étaient propres.

-Je ne tiens pas à bénéficier d'un régime de faveur par rapport aux autres élèves. L'académie est très bien protégée, ils ont renforcé les protections et le nombre de gardiens, depuis la dernière attaque de Strigoï. De plus, je suis une princesse, je suis donc une figure importante, j'en suis consciente. Pour cela, je ne dois pas m'isoler auprès de vous, bien au contraire. Je dois continuer de côtoyer les foules et de cultiver mon image, surtout auprès des Strigoï.

Lissa avait bien choisi son dernier argument. La reine ne pourrait que l'approuver. Néanmoins, il me suffit de lire dans son esprit pour savoir que ce n'était pas pour cela que Lissa voulait rester à l'académie. La vraie raison, c'était Christian Ozéra et ses amis. De plus, elle espérait toujours un peu que je finirais par revenir et voulait attendre mon retour.

La reine hocha la tête. Sa contrariété disparut.

-Très bien. Comme vous voulez.

Adrian adressa un regard admiratif à Lissa. Il n'était pas facile de faire fléchir la reine, loin de là.

-Vouliez vous nous dire autre chose, votre altesse?

Tatiana hocha la tête.

-Oui. À tous les deux. C'est pour cela que je t'ai fait venir aussi, Adrian.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire respectueux.

-Je vous écoute, ma tante, dit-il.

Tatiana les regarda tour à tour, comme si elle les jaugeait.

-Lorsque vous obtiendrez votre diplôme, j'aimerais que vous annonciez officiellement vos fiançailles au palais.

Lissa écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Adrian, en revanche, ne semblait que moyennement surpris, comme s'il s'était préparé à quelque chose de ce genre. Il connaissait bien sa tante.

-Vous voulez dire...Adrian et moi? Dit Lissa qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son désarroi.

La reine hocha la tête.

-Absolument.

Lissa ne parvenait toujours pas à en croire ses oreilles.

-Mais...pourquoi?

La reine poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-N'est ce pas évident? Vous êtes tous les deux des Moroï de sang royal, vous êtes tous les deux aimés des foules et il me semble que vous avez des pouvoirs remarquables. De plus, vous vous entendez très bien.

Lissa savait aussi bien que moi que sur ce dernier point, en réalité, la reine s'en moquait. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de leurs affinités. Ils auraient pu ne pas se connaître qu'elle aurait malgré tout décidé de les mettre ensemble. Lissa savait que ce qu'elle allait dire allait détruire l'estime que la reine avait d'elle et risquer de ruiner son avenir en jetant aux orties sa possibilité de faire des études au palais dans une université prestigieuse. Mais elle allait quand même le dire.

-Malgré tout le respect que je vous doit, votre altesse, il n'en est pas question.

Si Lissa venait de la traiter de grosse tortue bourrée de graisse ou de l'éclabousser de boue, la reine n'aurait sans doute pas paru plus choquée. Même si je m'inquiétais un peu des ennuis que Lissa risquait d'avoir, la tête de Tatiana était un régal. Adrian aussi semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Elle finit néanmoins par se ressaisir.

-Je vous demande pardon? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu ce que vous avez dit.

Son ton était lourd de menaces mais Lissa restait inébranlable.

-Vous avez très bien entendu. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Adrian mais je ne l'épouserai pas. Je me marierai selon mon cœur.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton calme et posé. Je jubilais.

-Peut-on savoir qui vous avez l'intention d'épouser? Demanda la reine, la voix vibrante de colère. D'une colère froide.

-Christian Ozéra. Nous avons décidé de nous fiancer lorsque nous aurons obtenu notre diplôme, annonça Lissa sans se départir de son calme.

Je l'apprenais en même temps que la reine. Je savais que la relation entre Lissa et Christian était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux mais j'ignorais qu'ils avaient décidé de s'engager. Ils l'avaient probablement fait après mon départ, sinon je l'aurais su. Je me réjouis pour eux.

La reine fit une grimace de dégoût et de mépris qui ne plut pas à Lissa.

-Qu'avez vous contre lui? Demanda-t-elle avec insolence. C'est un Moroï de sang royal.

-Ses parents étaient des Strigoï. Ce qui fait de lui un déchet.

Lissa perdit son calme. Ses yeux verts étincelèrent. Elle était sublime. Elle ressemblait à un ange en colère.

-Christian n'est pas un déchet, dit-elle, glaciale..

Ses mots firent l'effet d'une gifle sur la reine.

-Vous ne l'épouserez pas ou je vous destituerai de votre titre de princesse.

Je doutais qu'elle ait un tel pouvoir mais la colère l'empêchait visiblement d'être rationnelle. En proie à la panique, elle se tourna vers Adrian.

-Adrian, essaie de la raisonner!

-Je suis désolé, ma tante mais je partage son avis. En ce qui me concerne, mon cœur appartient lui aussi à une autre.

La reine laissa échapper une exclamation méprisante.

-Cette Rose Hathaway, je présume? Celle qui a failli à son devoir. Elle finira catin rouge. Si Christian Ozéra est un déchet, ce n'est rien en comparaison de cette fille.

Même si ses insultes ne m'atteignaient pas, je perçus la haine de Lissa. La reine l'ignorait mais elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Lissa ne bougea pas de son fauteuil. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la reine. Soudain, celle ci hurla de douleur et fut secouée de spasmes. Lissa avait recours à son pouvoir. Cela dura près d'une minute, pendant laquelle Adrian ne bougea pas le petit doigt pour secourir sa tante. En revanche, les cris de la reine portaient assez loin et des Moroï et leurs gardiens accoururent.

-Votre altesse! Est ce que ça va?

La reine cligna des yeux d'un air hébété. La douleur venait de disparaître. Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, Lissa s'était levée et la contemplait d'un air inquiet.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda l'un des Moroï.

La reine pointa un doigt accusateur sur Lissa.

-C'est elle! Elle m'a agressée!

Les Moroï regardèrent Lissa avec étonnement. Celle ci afficha un air innocent.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Nous discutions et son altesse s'est mise à hurler.

Les Moroï reportèrent leur attention sur la reine qui avait les yeux exorbités.

-Mensonges! Elle m'a attaquée! Vociféra-t-elle.

Reine ou non, son hystérie ne la rendait pas très crédible, surtout en comparaison avec Lissa à qui on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Adrian intervint.

-Lissa n'a rien fait de mal. Je peux en témoigner. Elle n'a même pas touché ma tante. Elle s'est mise à faire une crise sans raison.

La reine regarda Adrian avec stupeur.

-Adrian! Mon petit...pourquoi la défends tu?

-Parce qu'elle est innocente, répondit-il, imperturbable.

Les Moroï regardèrent la reine comme s'ils s'inquiétaient pour sa santé mentale. Moi même, si je ne connaissais pas la vérité, j'en serais arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle était folle. Une Moroï au visage doux s'approcha d'elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons appeler un médecin. Il prendra bien soin de vous.

Tatiana la fusilla du regard.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin! Jetez cette fille en prison! Cria-t-elle sans quitter Lissa des yeux.

-Tout va bien, dit la Moroï avec douceur. Vous avez besoin de repos.

L'un des Moroï se tourna vers Lissa et Adrian.

-Vous devriez partir. Je crois qu'elle ne se calmera pas tant que cette jeune fille sera dans son champ de vision.

Adrian hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr. Viens, Lissa.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Quand ils furent loin de la reine, Lissa le regarda avec étonnement.

-Pourquoi m'a tu défendue? Tu sais que j'ai utilisé l'esprit sur ta tante.

Par mesure de précaution, elle avait parlé à voix basse.

-Elle l'a mérité. Après ce qu'elle a dit sur Christian et Rose.

Je songeai qu'il n'avait effectivement pas dû apprécier ce qu'elle avait dit sur moi. Il regarda Lissa avec curiosité.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, au juste?

-Je l'ai persuadée qu'elle brûlait de l'intérieur. J'ai agi sur son esprit pour qu'il imagine la douleur.

Je frissonnai en ne découvrant aucune trace de culpabilité dans l'esprit de Lissa. Elle était parfaitement calme. Elle se sentait légère. Adrian parut impressionné.

-C'est incroyable! S'enthousiasma-t-il. C'est un excellent moyen de se défendre contre les Strigoï! Il faudra que tu me montres comment tu as fait!

Lissa se sentit embêtée.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait. C'est comme si j'avais développé cette capacité sous le coup de la haine et de la colère.

Adrian ne se départit pas de son enthousiasme.

-Alors il faudra que tu apprennes à la contrôler, dit-il.

Lissa et lui retournèrent dans la chambre de Lissa en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de la reine. Une heure plus tard, un Moroï leur rendit visite.

-Alors, comment va-t-elle? Demanda Adrian.

Lissa fit mine d'être inquiète. C'était une très bonne actrice. Le Moroï se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air préoccupé.

-Elle s'est calmée, grâce aux tranquillisants. Les psychiatres sont très inquiets. Lorsqu'ils lui ont posé des questions, son regard était fou, ses propos incohérents.

-A-t-elle déjà fait des crises de folie par le passé? S'enquit Lissa.

Le Moroï secoua la tête.

-Pas à ma connaissance. Les psychiatres mettent cela sur le compte du surmenage. Ils ont décrété qu'elle était inapte à exercer sa fonction de reine.

Lissa se figea. Elle n'avait pas prévu que cela irait si loin.

-Définitivement?

-Nous l'ignorons. Pour le moment, elle doit se reposer.

Le Moroï soupira.

-Vous feriez mieux de partir, déclara-t-il. Ne le prenez pas mal, mademoiselle mais comme vous êtes l'élément déclencheur de sa crise? Un avion vous attend.

-Bien sur. Pas de problème.

Lissa et Adrian, rassemblèrent leurs affaires et le Moroï les escorta jusqu'à l'avion. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est qu'en montant à l'intérieur, Lissa souriait.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre! Cela vous a plu? Une petite review ne serait pas de refus! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai pas créé un personnage aussi génial que Rose.

Résumé:Rose part à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle aime pour le tuer. Strigoï ou non, Dimitri reste-t-il Dimitri?

La quête funeste

Chapitre six

Je m'échappai de l'esprit de Lissa. J'étais très inquiète. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la voyais torturer quelqu'un de sang froid, après avoir été poussée à bout. Mais là, il s'agissait tout de même de la reine. Ce qu'elle avait fait était très grave. De plus, même en découvrant les proportions que cela avait pris, elle n'avait ressenti aucun remord. Au contraire, elle se réjouissait de ce qu'elle avait fait et Adrian l'encourageait dans cette direction. Mon amie n'était plus la même. Je devais faire quelque chose.

Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de mon portable. Je ne le trouvai pas. Je fus d'abord inquiète puis je me rappelai que je l'avais mis à charger. Je le récupérai et débranchai la recharge. La batterie était chargée. Pour ne pas déranger la famille de Dimitri, j'enfilai la veste fourrée que j'avais achetée à New York et allai sur le balcon. Là, j'admirai la vue de Moscou et regardai l'heure. L'avion de Lissa avait sans doute atterri, elle devait être joignable. Je composai son numéro.

-Oui? Répondit sa voix douce et familière.

-Salut, Lissa. C'est moi, Rose.

J'appréhendais sa réaction. Même si je savais qu'elle tenait toujours à moi, une part d'elle m'en voulait de l'avoir abandonnée. Je priai pour qu'elle ne me raccroche pas au nez.

-Rose! Enfin j'entends ta voix! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre!

Je souris, soulagée.

-Désolée.

-Alors, tu es où en ce moment?

-En Russie.

-Alors tu es arrivée.

Elle marqua une pause. Je sentis qu'elle hésitait à me poser une question. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner laquelle.

-Alors ça y est? Tu as retrouvé Dimitri?

-Pas encore.

Je ne tenais pas tellement à lui parler de Dimitri. Par chance, elle changea de sujet.

-J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Mes exploits? Répétai-je.

Je devinai que Lissa souriait.

-Mais oui! Tu as tué je ne sais combien de Strigoï!

J'étais stupéfaite. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir?

-Comment es tu au courant?

-Deirdre, la psychologue, était avec toi, n'est ce pas?

-Oui. Mais comment...

Lissa m'interrompit.

-Elle a contacté l'académie pour faire ton éloge. La nouvelle a fait le tour de l'académie. Tu es devenue une star. Même si tu étais déjà populaire.

J'étais sidérée.

-Les nouvelles vont vite. Mais pourquoi Deirdre a-t-elle parlé de ça à l'académie?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle espérait qu'ainsi, tu pourrais revenir à l'académie.

-C'est très gentil à elle.

Et dire qu'au début, je n'aimais pas beaucoup Deirdre. Je lui revaudrais ça, si je la revoyais.

-Rose?

-Oui?

-Tu penses revenir à l'acédmie, quand tu auras ...fini?

Je soupirai.

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais rester encore un ou deux mois en Russie. J'ai des choses à faire.

Cette réponse ne parut pas plaire beaucoup à Lissa. Je l'entendis soupirer.

-Lissa, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour te parler de moi.

-Pourtant, c'est ce qui m'intéresse. Que tu me parles de toi. Je croyais que tu avais décidé de cesser de t'effacer à mon profit.

-C'est vrai. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

Il y eut un moment de silence au bout du fil.

-Si tu t'inquiétais vraiment, tu ne m'aurais pas abandonnée.

Sa joie d'avoir de mes nouvelles était visiblement en train de se dissiper pour faire place à la rancœur.

-C'est injuste, Lissa. Je t'ai toujours fait passer avant le reste. Pour une fois, j'ai décidé de faire passer l'homme que j'aime avant.

-Je vois. Pourquoi t'inquiètes tu pour moi, dans ce cas?

-Je t'ai vue faire usage de la magie. Pour attaquer. Tu t'en es prise à la reine. C'est très grave, Lissa. Tu te rends compte que...

Lissa m'interrompit.

-Attends. Comment tu sais ça?

-C'est grâce au lien. Il fonctionne toujours, même à une telle distance.

-Tu t'es servie du lien pour m'espionner? Alors que tu m'as laissée tomber, que tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de tes sentiments pour Dimitri? Tu trouves cela équitable? Et si j'en avais marre, moi, que tu saches tout de moi alors que je ne sais plus grand chose de toi?

Sa voix était vibrante de colère. Je ne sus pas quoi répondre, ce qui m'arrivait rarement.

-Lissa, je...

-Il n'y a plus de Lissa, me coupa-t-elle d'une voix dure. Adieu!

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha. Je regardai le téléphone, médusée. Je ne tentai pas de la rappeler. Je savais que c'était inutile. J'avais décidé de l'appeler pour la raisonner et soulager mes inquiétudes et voilà le résultat. Je décidai, maintenant qu'elle semblait définitivement fâchée contre moi, de me consacrer exclusivement à Dimitri. Je pourrais peut-être arranger les choses avec Lissa plus tard. Je décidai de me recoucher mais je trouvai difficilement le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, je pris le petit déjeuner avec la famille de Dimitri. Nastasia joua de nouveau les interprètes et je leur narrai mes exploits à l'académie. Cela sembla les fasciner. Ensuite, je décidai de commencer mes recherches. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se cachait Dimitri. J'épluchai sur internet les lieux isolés de la ville, les milieux naturels. Mais le panel de résultats était vaste. Je regrettai que Dimitri ne se soit pas trouvé parmi les Strigoï qui avaient enlevé sa famille. J'aurais été soulagée d'un poids. Si j'avais réussi à le tuer et pas l'inverse, bien sûr.

À la fin de la matinée, alors que je venais de répertorier une bonne partie des cachettes potentielles de Strigoï, Nastasia vint me voir. Je crus qu'elle m'annonçait que le déjeuner était servi.

-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi? M'annonça-t-elle.

-Pour moi? Répétai-je.

Nastasia hocha la tête.

-Oui.

J'étais perplexe. Qui aurait pu venir me voir? Je ne connaissais personne, en Russie. Excepté les gardiens avec qui j'avais retrouvé les Belikov. Peut-être avaient-ils détecté un réseau de Strigoï et qu'ils voulaient que je les aide. Peut être que Dimitri se trouvait parmi ces Strigoï. Je suivis Nastasia dans le salon. Debout dans la pièce, m'attendait la dernière personne que je me serais imaginée à voir. Ma mère. Ses cheveux roux et bouclés me paraissaient plus longs et elle me dévisageait d'un air sévère.

-Bonjour, Rose, me dit-elle sèchement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? M'exclamai-je, trop surprise pour être polie.

-Asseyons nous, dit-elle.

Je pris place à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle me fusilla du regard.

-À quoi tu joues, Rose?

J'ignorais sa question. Je savais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure mais je tentais de retarder ce moment. J'avais suffisamment de soucis comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir en plus ma mère sur le dos.

-Comment m'as tu trouvée? Demandai-je.

Ma mère fronça les sourcils.

-Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre question.

Je lui lançai un regard insolent.

-Réponds d'abord à la mienne et je t'obéirai.

Ma mère soupira.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. La proviseure de l'académie m'a appelée pour me dire que tu avais quitté l'académie. Tu veux jeter ton avenir aux orties? La psychologue lui a dit que tu étais en Russie. Comme je me trouvais déjà en Europe, j'ai pris l'avion et j'ai retrouvé les Belikov, comme c'est sans doute le seul nom que tu connais ici. Maintenant, explique moi ce que tu fais ici. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison. Je te connais, tu es une future gardienne remarquable et tu as toujours pris ton rôle très à cœur.

Elle s'était radoucie en disant cela et me regardait avec une inquiétude presque maternelle. Je songeai avec agacement que si elle savait que j'avais de bonne raison d'être là, pourquoi m'avait-elle parlé aussi sèchement?

-D'accord. J'ai une bonne raison d'avoir quitté l'académie.

-Laquelle?

-Dimitri est devenu un Strigoï.

Ma mère se figea.

-Dimitri Belikov? Ton mentor?

Je hochai la tête.

-Comment le sais tu? Je croyais qu'il avait été tué.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Ma réponse ne parut pas la satisfaire mais elle n'insista pas. Ce qui m'arrangeait, car je n'aurais pas aimé lui parler de fantômes.

-Et tu es venue jusqu'ici pour le tuer?

Je hochai de nouveau la tête.

-Oui.

-Rose, je comprends que tu sois bouleversée. Belikov était ton mentor. C'était quelqu'un de remarquable. Mais ici, il ne représente plus un danger pour l'académie. Tu aurais dû m'en parler, pour que je m'occupe de lui.

Je secouai la tête.

-Non. Il faut que je le fasse moi même.

Ma mère poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Pourquoi?

Je savais que ma réponse n'allait pas lui plaire mais je m'en fichais.

-Parce que je l'aime.

Ma mère se figea. Elle mit un certain temps à réagir.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

-Je l'aime, répétai-je calmement.

Ma mère resta un instant silencieuse. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle semblait furieuse.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Rose. Belikov est beaucoup plus âgé que toi.

-Sept ans de différence, ce n'est pas énorme, répliquai-je.

-Ce n'est pas tout! Tu étais une élève et lui un professeur. Il le savait?

À quoi bon couvrir Dimitri, au vu des circonstances?

-Oui. Et c'était réciproque, dis-je avec un sourire provocateur.

Ma mère semblait ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

-Je n'en reviens pas! Belikov est un très bon gardien. Malgré ses sentiments, il n'aurait pas failli à son devoir. C'est que tu fais, Rose! Tu négliges ton devoir de protéger l'académie au profit de tes sentiments!

Je m'étais préparée à une telle leçon de morale.

-Et toi, alors? Si tu n'avais jamais été amoureuse, je ne serais pas là.

J'avais touché une corde sensible. Je crus qu'elle allait réagir violemment, il n'en fut rien. Elle resta silencieuse puis fit la dernière chose à laquelle je m'étais préparée. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Stupéfaite, je ne dis rien.

-Je suis désolée, Rose. Tu as raison. Nous ne sommes pas des machines. Et même moi, je pense qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans amour. Tu as gagné. Je vais t'aider à trouver Dimitri et je te laisserai le tuer toi même.

J'en en croyais pas mes oreilles. Le soulagement m'envahit. Doucement, je me détachai d'elle.

-Merci.

Ma mère esquissa alors un sourire imperceptible.

-Mais comment vas tu faire? J'ai fait des recherches mais je ne vois pas où il peut être.

-Moi, si.

Je la regardai avec étonnement.

-Pardon?

-Regarde.

Elle me sortit une carte de Moscou et indiqua un cercle rouge.

-Il y a un réseau de Strigoï ici. Dans un souterrain, juste sous l'hôpital. Je l'ai repéré en arrivant et je pensais m'en occuper après t'avoir expédiée de force dans le premier avion pour Missoula. Nous irons ensemble.

Je secouai la tête.

-Non.

Ma mère haussa les sourcils.

-Non? Répéta-t-elle.

Je lui souris.

-Ne le prends pas mal mais je tiens à être seule pour tuer Dimitri.

Je n'aurais su expliquer pourquoi, c'était ainsi. Ma mère ne m'interrogea pas la dessus. Elle n'insista pas. Elle parut comprendre.

-Comme tu voudras. Mais penses tu pour faire face seule à ce groupe de Strigoï?

Je hochai la tête.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive.

J'omis de lui préciser que la plupart du temps, j'avais été aidée par les pouvoirs magiques des Moroï. Néanmoins, elle devait s'en douter.

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi te donner quelque chose.

Je la regardai, intriguée. Qu'allait-elle me donner? Un talisman? Elle m'en avait déjà offert un à noël, un pendentif qui ressemblait à une oeil bleu foncé. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un arc et des flèches.

-Cette arme te sera très utile, dit-elle.

Je la regardai d'un air hésitant.

-Heu...je ne suis pas Robin des bois, tu sais.

Elle ignora ma remarque et me montra les flèches à la pointe métallique, épaisse et affûtée.

-Regarde les pointes. Elles sont en argent.

-Oh. Je comprends mieux.

Je caressai l'arc du bout des doigts.

-Contrairement aux américains qui pratiquent le corps à corps, les européens préfèrent tuer les Strigoï à distance. Ils travaillent donc beaucoup plus leur adresse que nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous fonctionnons différemment, c'est sans doute une question de culture. Ici, je me sers toujours de mon pieu en argent mais cet arc m'a été très utile.

-Je vois.

Une chose me chiffonnait.

-Merci, mais je ne sais pas tirer à l'arc.

Ma mère s'était visiblement attendue à cette réponse.

-Je vais t'apprendre. Viens.

Nous quittâmes l'appartement et nous prîmes un taxi pour aller en ville. Là, elle m'emmena dans un complexe sportif qui comportait une salle de tir à l'arc. Par chance, la salle était vide. Nous pourrions nous entraîner tranquillement. La salle disposait d'arcs et de flèches. Pour ne pas abîmer les flèches à pointe d'argent que ma mère m'avait confiées, nous les utilisâmes. Ma mère me conseilla de bien viser le centre de la cible, de faire le vide dans ma tête et de me sentir comme un animal qui vient de repérer sa proie. Je lui obéis et réussis haut la main. Je fis un sans faute. Peut-être que mon adresse était innée. Je me souvenais de la facilité avec laquelle j'avais lancé mon pieu dans le coeur d'un Strigoï qui venait droit sur moi.

-Très bien, Rose, déclara ma mère. Maintenant, nous allons corser les choses.

-Que veux tu dire?

-Les Strigoï que tu attaqueras ne seront pas des cibles immobiles. Il tenteront d'esquiver tes flèches.

Je voyais où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu veux que je m'entraîne à tirer sur des cibles mobiles.

Ma mère hocha la tête.

-Exactement. Nous allons faire bouger les cibles.

Je la regardai, perplexe.

-Mais comment?

-C'est très simple. Je vais prendre la cible, la placer devant moi et me déplacer.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Mais c'est dangereux! Et si je te blessais?

Ma mère sourit, ce qui était rare chez elle.

-Nous sommes des gardiennes. Le danger me caractérise.

Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort.

-D'accord.

-Allons y, déclara-t-elle.

Elle alla décrocher une cible du mur, la prit entre ses mains et la plaça devant elle. Là, elle se déplaça à un rythme normal, de gauche à droite. Je lançai mes flèches et réussis deux fois sur trois à l'atteindre. Elle compliqua alors les choses en se mettant à courir. Cela devint beaucoup plus compliqué. Je ne réussis à l'atteindre qu'une fois sur deux. Néanmoins, elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien, pour quelqu'un qui débute, me dit-elle.

-De toute façon, je vais devoir me contenter de mon niveau, car je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Je quittai la salle de tir, la carte de ma mère en main, l'arc et les flèches dans mon sac. Celle ci me suivit à l'extérieur et me donna des indications pour trouver le souterrain.

-Merci pour ton aide, dis-je. Elle me sera sûrement précieuse face aux Strigoï.

Ma mère fit un signe de tête approbateur.

-Je t'attendrai chez les Belikov quand tu auras fait ce que tu as à faire.

-D'accord. Alors, à bientôt.

Je m'éloignai de quelques pas quand ma mère m'interpella.

-Rose?

Je m'arrêtai.

-Oui?

-Bonne chance.

-Merci.

Je lui souris et tournai les talons. Je n'avais jamais été très proche de ma mère mais cette fois ci, j'avais l'impression qu'un lien s'était tissé entre nous. Elle avait vite compris ce que je ressentais vis à vis de Dimitri, m'avait épaulée. Je commençais à croire que les choses pourraient s'arranger entre nous et cela me faisait plaisir.

J'arpentai les rues, le plan en main et au bout d'une demie heure de marche, je trouvai l'hôpital. Je cherchai la bouche d'égout la plus proche et la trouvai rapidement. Je grimaçai en pensant à ce que j'allais faire et après avoir vérifié que personne ne me voyait, je descendis à l'intérieur.

Je descendis l'échelle et marchai au bord de l'eau qui dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Je plissai le nez. Je ne vis pas de rats. De toute façon, je n'avais rien contre ces bestioles, même si je n'allais pas jusqu'à partager l'avis de Lissa qui les trouvait mignons. J'errai un moment avant de sentir la présence des Strigoï. Je me dirigeai vers un mince couloir qui semblait avoir été creusé dans le mur et découvris un grand espace, aménagé comme une pièce. Sentant que des Strigoï étaient à l'intérieur, je n'entrai pas tout de suite. J'entendis des voix. Curieusement, ils parlaient en anglais, ce qui m'arrangeait.

-Je n'en peux plus, dit une voix grave. Il me faut quelqu'un à boire. Et si on désobéissait au chef?

-Fais ce que tu veux mais sans moi, répondit une autre voix. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me chasse. De plus, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de l'hôpital. Il devrait nous ramener de quoi tenir le coup pendant quelques jours. Je serais toi, je prendrais mon mal en patience.

-Je suis d'accord, dit un autre Strigoï. Tu ne devrais pas décevoir le chef. À moins que tu ne veuilles plus du mode de vie qu'il a instauré.

Le premier Strigoï ricana.

-Tu parles d'un mode de vie! Nous sommes devenus des Strigoï. Ce qu'il veut faire de nous, c'est contre nature.

-Alors pourquoi es tu encore là?

Le premier Strigoï soupira.

-Parce que j'admire Belikov. Ce qu'il nous a dit à propos du libre arbitre m'a interpellé. Mais même lui, il se laisse souvent aller à sa propre nature. Au début, il choisissait la facilité, comme nous tous.

Ce qu'ils disaient m'intriguait. Mais avec les Strigoï, il ne fallait pas se poser de question. J'avais appris que leur chef était Dimitri, c'était bien suffisant. Mon arc en main, j'entrai dans le repaire.

Les Strigoï me regardèrent d'un air surpris.

-Une dhampir! Que fait-elle ici?

-Nous sommes désolés, petite, dit le troisième Strigoï. J'ignore pourquoi tu es là mais nous ne pourrons pas nous contrôler très longtemps. Fuis pendant qu'il en es encore temps.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée, rétorquai-je.

Sur ces mots, je tirai trois flèches, avant même qu'ils aient pu réagir. Les leçons de ma mère avaient porté leurs fruits. Ils s'effondrèrent au sol, les yeux écarquillés. Je retirai les flèches sanglantes de leur coeur et trouvai une bassine d'eau. Ils s'en servaient sans doute pour se laver. Je m'en servis pour nettoyer les flèches, les essuyai et les rangeai dans mon sac. J'en gardai une, ainsi que mon arc, au cas où un Strigoï arriverait. Visiblement, ils n'étaient que trois, sans compter Dimitri. En tout cas, ces Strigoï étaient bizarres. Ils avaient été prêts à me laisser partir. Mais il était hors de question que je leur obéisse, je n'avais donc eu pas eu le choix. J'inspectai les lieux.

Une lampe halogène éclairait la vaste pièce au plafond bas. Dimitri devait se baisser pour y pénétrer. Il y avait quatre lits de camps jetés par terre et un congélateur au coin de la pièce. Je l'ouvris et découvris des poches plastifiées vides. Elles avaient sans doute contenu du sang. Cela m'étonna. D'ordinaire, les Strigoï se nourrissaient sur des êtres vivants. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir là dessus. Je devais me rendre à l'hôpital.

Je retrouvai aisément mon chemin. Je grimpai à l'échelle et sortis discrètement. Retrouver la lumière et l'air frais me fit le plus grand bien. Je me dirigeai vers l'hôpital en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais leur dire. J'entrai dans le bâtiment et allai à l'accueil. Une femme blonde vêtue de blanc s'y trouvait. En me voyant, elle me sourit et me dit quelques mots en russe.

-Je parle anglais, dis-je.

La femme écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh! Excusez moi, dit-elle en anglais avec un accent. Que puis je faire pour vous?

-Je fais une étude sur les hôpitaux en Russie. J'aimerais visiter les lieux. Est ce que ce serait possible?

La femme parut réfléchir.

-C'est possible, si quelqu'un vous accompagne.

Je hochai la tête.

-Bien sûr. De toute façon, seule, je ne saurais pas m'orienter.

-Voyons...je vais appeler un médecin pour voir s'il est disponible.

Sur ces mots, elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Oui? Sergueï? Tu es disponible, là? Pourrais tu faire visiter l'hôpital à une jeune américaine?

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, puis me regarda.

-Quel est votre nom?

-Hathaway. Rose Hathaway.

-Il s'agit de mademoiselle Hathaway. C'est possible? Super.

Elle raccrocha et me sourit.

-Le docteur Triletski va vous faire visiter les lieux. Il arrive dans dix minutes. En attendant, je vous laisse patienter dans la salle d'attente.

Je lui fis un sourire poli.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

Je me rendis dans la salle d'attente et m'assis sur une chaise, près d'une pile de magasines. J'en pris un au hasard, un magasine féminin. Je tentai de déchiffrer les articles en russe, en vain. Je m'attardai néanmoins sur les pages de mode, qui présentaient de jolies robes traditionnelles, ainsi que des tenues occidentales. J'avais remarqué qu'Anna Belikov s'habillait de manière traditionnelle, tandis que ses filles s'habillaient à l'occidentale, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'avoir une beauté exotique, du moins de mon point de vue.

-Mademoiselle Hathaway? Fit une voix douce masculine.

Je me levai et saluai un jeune homme brun en blouse blanche. Il m'adressa un sourire bienveillant et me serra la main. Puis il m'entraîna dans une visite guidée de l'hôpital. Bien qu'une seule chose m'intéresse, je fis mine d'être attentive à ce qu'il disait. Par chance, je disposai d'un stylo, d'un bloc notes et d'un appareil photo, ce qui me permit de feindre l'intérêt de manière plus crédible. Je réussis à le convaincre de m'emmener voir les banques de sang. Il m'emmena au sous sol, où il faisait très froid. Il m'expliqua cela servait à conserver le sang. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se figea.

-Qui êtes vous? Demanda-t-il.

Je me faufilai à l'intérieur. Un Strigoï de très haute taille était en train de remplir un grand sac isotherme de poches de sang. Mon coeur s'arrêta en le reconnaissant.

-Si vous ne me dites pas qui vous êtes, j'appelle la police.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit le Strigoï.

Sur ces mots, il frappa le médecin qui s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Je dévisageai le Strigoï. Ses yeux cerclés de rouge s'écarquillèrent de surprise en me reconnaissant.

-Rose, dit-il. Que fais tu ici?

-Je te cherchais, Dimitri, répondis-je.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6! Des petites reviews? (assise sur le trottoir et lève sa tasse pour demander la charité)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai pas créé un personnage aussi génial que Rose.

Résumé:Rose part à la recherche de l'homme qu'elle aime pour le tuer. Strigoï ou non, Dimitri reste-t-il Dimitri?

Voici le dernier chapitre!

* * *

La quête funeste

Chapitre sept

Voir Dimitri me fit un choc. Malgré ses yeux assoiffés, cerclés de rouge, c'était toujours Dimitri, à la différence qu'il semblait encore plus grand et plus fort que moi. Malgré cela, je me sentais calme. Prête à faire ce que j'avais à faire. Il s'approcha de moi, le regard brûlant de désir. Sans doute de s'abreuver de mon sang.

-Rose, pourquoi est tu venue?

Il semblait à la fois déstabilisé et...heureux. Je ne devais pas me laisser attendrir.

-À ton avis?

Il parut réfléchir puis sembla comprendre.

-Tu es venue me tuer.

Je hochai la tête.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu préférais être mort que Strigoï, tu te souviens?

Inutile de lui dire que je faisais cela par amour. Il devait s'en douter, puisque j'avais voyagé jusqu'en Russie pour cela mais il n'était pas nécessaire de le souligner, ce qui dévoilerait mes faiblesses. Il regarda d'un air étrange.

-Rose, ce n'est pas obligatoire. Il y a d'autres solutions.

J'étais surprise qu'il essaie de me raisonner gentiment au lieu de se jeter sur moi et de se vider de mon sang. Mais je n'allais pas me laisser fléchir pour autant. Ma décision était prise. Je devais le tuer, quoi qu'il advienne.

-Et si tu devenais comme moi? Nous serions ensemble pour l'éternité.

Voilà ce qu'il avait en tête. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

-Jamais.

Il s'approcha de moi et me caressa le visage.

-L'odeur de ton sang...elle est incroyable. Laisse moi y goûter. Tu y survivrais, car je te donnerai le mien en échange.

Je secouai la tête.

-Cela reviendrait à me transformer en Strigoï. Il n'en est pas question.

Dimitri insista.

-Si tu étais comme moi, tu verrais les choses différemment.

Il était vraiment bizarre, pour un Strigoï. Au lieu d'essayer de me transformer de force, il parlait tranquillement avec moi, essayait de me convaincre. J'avais assez perdu de temps.

-C'est fini, Dimitri, déclarai-je.

Je ne savais pas encore si c'était fini pour moi ou pour lui. J'ouvris mon sac et empoignai le pieu en argent. J'aurais pu utiliser l'arc mais je préférais faire les choses à ma manière. Je brandis mon pieu et fonçai sur lui. Il me repoussa fermement.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais si tu m'y obliges...dit-il calmement.

Il tenta de m'attraper mais je l'esquivai plusieurs fois de suite. Finalement, ma petite taille pouvait être un avantage. Je me postai derrière lui, bondis sur son cou et l'obligeai à tomber à genoux. Quand j'essayai de l'obliger à s'allonger, il me saisit par le bras et me fit tomber. Il se retourna et se posta au dessus de moi. Je lui donnai un coup de genou dans l'estomac et il recula en vacillant. J'en profitai pour me relever et lui sauter dessus en enfonçant mon pieu dans sa poitrine. Visiblement, je n'avais pas touché le coeur. Cela suffit tout de même à le blesser gravement. Il pâlit et s'effondra par terre. Je retirai mon pieu, pour le lui enfoncer dans le coeur et du sang coula là où je l'avais arraché. J'étais prête à le tuer.

-Je t'aime, Roza, fit Dimitri d'une vois haletante.

Cela me fit un choc. Il m'appelait Roza quand il était humain, ou plutôt dhampir. Il avait prononcé mon nom avec tant d'amour que ce n'était pas une ruse pour m'attendrir, j'en étais certaine. Sans réfléchir, j'entaillai mon poignet avec le pieu, ce qui fit couler mon sang. Je portai mon poignet à sa bouche entrouverte. Au fur et à mesure que le sang coulait dans sa bouche, sa plaie se referma. Je reculai alors pour le regarder.

Dimitri sembla mettre un certain temps à réaliser qu'il était encore en vie et guéri. Il se redressa et me regarda d'un air qui signifiait qu'il ne comprenait pas ton geste.

-Pourquoi as tu fait ça? Demanda-t-il. Tu aurais dû me tuer. En plus, j'ai bu ton sang. Il me serait facile de te transformer en Strigoï.

Je le dévisageai en silence. J'avais moi même du mal à m'expliquer mon geste. Mais Dimitri attendait une explication et je devais la lui fournir.

-Je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un qui m'aime.

Et que j'aimais. Comme pour confirmer cette certitude, je lui demandai:

-Tu m'aimes toujours, n'est ce pas?

Dimitri me lança un regard brûlant. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi.

-Oui, je t'aime, Roza. Jamais, depuis ma transformation, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Je suis peut-être devenu un monstre mais mes sentiments pour toi sont restés les mêmes.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Les paroles de Deirdre selon lesquelles Dimitri avait pu rester l'homme que j'aimais me revinrent à l'esprit. Quand elle m'avait dit cela, je l'avais trouvé inconsciente et voilà que j'étais devenue aussi folle qu'elle.

-Viens, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ou nous allions mais nous devions partir. Le médecin se réveillerait et je craignais que Dimitri se sente obligé de le tuer. Amoureux de moi ou non, il restait un Strigoï. Nous devions nous enfuir et vite.

Dimitri ne bougea pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? M'impatientai-je.

Dimitri se dirigea vers le congélateur.

-Je prends de quoi me nourrir.

Sur ce, il finit de remplir son sac isotherme de poches de sang. Je hochai la tête d'un air approbateur. S'il buvait ce sang, il ne serait pas obligé de tuer. Pour l'instant. Il mit des lunettes noires pour masquer ses yeux.

-Allons y, dit-il.

Nous sortîmes précipitamment de l'hôpital, à la recherche d'un hôtel. Il nous fallait un endroit où nous pourrions être seuls. Je ne tenais pas à revenir dans les égouts, où il trouverait les corps de ses camarades. Finalement, en marchant, nous trouvâmes un hôtel pas cher.

À peine étions nous arrivés dans la chambre que le désir l'emporta sur le reste. Je l'embrassai avec passion et il me projeta sur le lit. Malgré sa nouvelle force, il ne me blessa pas. Je fis un vol plané et atterris souplement sur le matelas. Là, il me rejoignit et s'installa à côté de moi. Il me contempla un instant en silence. Je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer à ses yeux de tueur mais je vis la passion dont ils étaient remplis.

-Tu es toujours aussi magnifique, Roza.

Je lui souris. Ses compliments me faisaient toujours le même effet.

-Et toi tu es toujours Dimitri.

Sur ses mots, je l'embrassai sur le coin des lèvres, sur ses joues et descendis au creux de son cou. Il dégageait une odeur de mort, propre aux Strigoï,que je percevais nettement parce que j'avais reçu le baiser de l'ombre, mais cela n'entrava pas mon désir. Il me laissa prendre l'initiative et je le fis basculer sur le dos pour m'installer à califourchon sur lui. Je glissai mes mains sous son pull, mes doigts froids appréciant la chaleur de la laine et je caressai son torse solide comme un roc. Il semblait encore plus musclé qu'avant et je mis cela sur le compte de la transformation. Petit à petit, j'enroulai le bas de son pull vers le haut, découvrant ainsi sa peau, sur laquelle je déposai des baisers papillons. Malgré le goût de la mort, j'étais heureuse que mes lèvres touchent une partie de son corps.

Il se redressa et je parvins à lui enlever son pull. Bien que son torse soit, à l'instar de son visage, d'une pâleur de mort, il restait magnifique dans une part de sa nudité dévoilée. Je dessinai du bout des doigts les contours de sa poitrine et de ses abdominaux. Puis je les parcourus de baisers brûlants. Sentant qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, je le libérai et le laissai enlever lui même son pantalon. Je fis de même avec le mien, découvrant mes jambes fines et mates. Dimitri s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa dans le cou et glissa ses mains sous mon pull pour me caresser doucement le ventre, que j'appréciais, malgré la froideur de ses mains. Des frissons électriques me parcouraient le bas ventre. Finalement, il s'arrêta et m'ôta mon pull.

Nous étions désormais tous les deux en sous vêtements. Je lui ôtai les siens et il fit de même avec les miens. À présent nus comme Adam et Ève, nos corps se blottirent pour se réchauffer. C'était surtout mon corps qui réchauffait le sien, froid comme un roc. Malgré cela, sentir son corps contre le mien, alors que j'avais cru que cela ne m'arriverait plus jamais, me procurait un plaisir intense, qui s'accrut lorsque nos corps se mêlèrent.

Alors que nous ne faisions plus qu'un, une lueur de soif brilla dans les yeux de Dimitri. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il planta ses crocs dans mon épaule et aspira mon sang. C'était comme dans mon rêve mais cela ne me gênait plus, au contraire. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause des endorphines sécrétées par sa salive. J'étais heureuse de lui offrir un fragment de ma vie. Je ne jugerais plus jamais les catins rouges. J'avais déjà une meilleure image d'elle en rencontrant la mère de Dimitri mais à présent, je ne considérais plus le fait d'offrir son sang pendant l'amour comme obscène.

Dimitri cessa de boire mon sang et nos corps se détachèrent. Visiblement, il se contrôlait bien. Nous restâmes un moment allongés à nous contempler en silence puis je décidai d'aller prendre une douche.

L'eau chaude nettoya le sang qui coulait de ma morsure et m'aida à reprendre mes esprits. Je n'avais pas tué Dimitri. Je l'avais laissé prendre mon sang. Mais je ne deviendrais pas une Strigoï. Il ne m'y obligerait pas, je le savais. Néanmoins, je devais avoir une discussion avec lui. Savoir pourquoi il était...lui même. Si peu Strigoï.

J'enfilai un peignoir et m'assis sur le bord du lit, où il m'attendait.

-Dimitri?

Ce dernier me sourit tendrement.

-Oui, Rose?

J'inspirai profondément.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Son visage s'assombrit.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris ton sang.

-Oh, ça.

Visiblement, il croyait que je voulais le quitter.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Tu ne m'as pris qu'un peu de sang, ça m'a étonnée.

Dimitri parut soulagé.

-Alors qu'il y a-t-il?

Je me rapprochai de lui et me blottis sur ses genoux, ce qui le rassura.

-Comment tu fais?

-Comment je fais quoi?

-Comment fais tu pour rester toi même? Tu ne m'as fait aucun mal. Même le médecin, tu ne l'as pas tué. Tu l'as assommé parce que tu y étais obligé, pour pouvoir prendre les poches de sang. D'ailleurs, pourquoi te nourris tu ainsi? Cela veut-il dire que tu ne tues pas?

Dimitri resta un instant silencieux.

-Je ne suis plus moi même. Et j'ai tué, plusieurs fois. Seulement, il est vrai que je suis différent des autres Strigoï. J'ai une théorie à ce sujet.

Mes yeux pétillaient de curiosité.

-Laquelle?

Dimitri enroula une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son doigt et joua machinalement avec. Ce simple geste, insignifiant, était très humain.

-Mon amour pour toi m'a aidé à conserver une part de mon humanité. Avant ma transformation, nous venions de nous unir corps et âme. Ainsi, tu étais restée ancrée en moi. Je t'avais dans la peau et c'est toujours le cas, Roza.

Ce qu'il me disait me troublait. Savoir que l'amour pouvait permettre de conserver son âme après la mort était une idée poétique mais peu réaliste. En avoir la preuve du contraire juste sous mes yeux était tout nouveau. Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas tout.

-Et les Strigoï dont tu étais le chef? Ils étaient différents, eux aussi?

-Si on veut. Ils ont été transformés contre leur gré, tout comme moi. Cela peut peser dans la balance, plus qu'on ne le croit. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de Strigoï qui ont gardé une part de leur humanité mais qui ne peuvent pas lutter contre leurs instincts.

Cela faisait s'écrouler tout ce qu'on nous avait appris à l'académie.

-Et c'est ce que vous essayiez de faire, dis-je. Contrôler vos instincts. C'est pour cela que vous viviez dans les égouts, pour diminuer le risque de rencontrer des humains, et à proximité de l'hôpital, pour pouvoir boire du sang sans tuer.

Dimitri hocha la tête.

-Exactement.

Je baissai la tête, coupable.

-Je suis désolée.

Dimitri me regarda sans comprendre.

-De quoi?

-Tes compagnons Strigoï. Je les ai tués.

Dimitri me fixa un moment en silence.

-Ils sont morts?

-Oui.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais fait la même chose lorsque j'étais gardien. Mais il est difficile de trouver des Strigoï comme moi.

Une question me revint à l'esprit.

-Pourquoi parlaient-ils anglais? Je veux dire, on est en Russie.

-Oh, ça.

Dimitri sourit.

-C'est parce qu'ils faisaient partie de la bande de Strigoï qui m'ont transformé. Ils voulaient avoir une nouvelle vie et on a décidé de s'enfuir ensemble.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-On en trouvera d'autres.

-Quoi?

-Des Strigoï comme toi. Si nous arrivons à rassembler un nombre assez important de Strigoï en quête d'un autre mode de vie, cela pourrait changer le monde.

Dimitri hocha la tête.

-Je pense que tu as raison, Roza.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa.

-Rose, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire, dit-il lorsqu'il eut interrompu notre baiser.

-Quoi?

Je me sentais tellement optimiste qu'il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi. Pourtant, Dimitri hésitait.

-J'aimerais...revoir ma famille. Si je bois assez de sang maintenant, je suis sûr que je ne leur ferai pas de mal.

Je songeai à ma mère qui m'attendait chez les Belikov. Elle serait sûrement furieuse. Tant pis, je n'étais pas du genre à fuir les confrontations, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se disputait.

-C'est d'accord. Allons y.

Lorsque nous sonnions à la porte des Belikov, Dimitri avait remis ses lunettes de soleil. Anna alla nous ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle reconnut son fils, son visage s'éclaira. Elle lui dit quelques mots affectueux en russe et l'embrassa, puis le fit entrer. Ses soeurs, qui étaient présentes, se réjouirent, excepté Nastasia qui connaissait la vérité. Néanmoins, elle ne semblait pas en colère, juste surprise. Je lui adressai un regard qui avait pour but de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Cela sembla fonctionner. D'abord hésitante, elle s'approcha de son frère et n'opposa aucune résistance quand il la serra contre lui.

Je posai alors la question qui m'inquiétait.

-Où est ma mère?

Comme de coutume, ce fut Nastasia qui me répondit.

-Elle est sortie. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, on sonna à la porte. Nastasia alla ouvrir. C'était bien ma mère. Son visage se teinta d'abord d'une affection inhabituelle qui me serra le coeur. Puis elle vit Dimitri, le reconnut immédiatement, s'attarda sur ses lunettes noires et ses traits se crispèrent. C'était comme si elle avait vu le diable en personne.

-Rose, dehors. Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Je la suivis dans le couloir. Là, elle me fixa longuement sans rien dire. Je soutins courageusement son regard. Finalement, elle s'approcha et me gifla de toutes ses forces. Je vacillai sous le choc mais gardai un visage inébranlable. J'effleurai de ma main ma joue enflée.

-D'abord l'oeil au beurre noir, ensuite la gifle. Qui aime bien châtie bien, on dirait!

Mon sarcasme sembla accroître sa colère, si c'était possible. Elle me foudroya du regard. Je lui adressai un sourire insolent. C'était puéril et j'aggravais mon cas mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je crus qu'elle allait de nouveau me gifler mais à la place, elle recula.

-Tu vas devoir m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Rose Hathaway.

-Bonne idée! D'ailleurs, si tu m'avais laissé m'expliquer avant de me tabasser, ça aurait été plutôt cool.

Elle ignora ma remarque.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle, les bras croisés.

Je lui racontai tout. Du début. À la fin. Comment j'avais rencontré les compagnons Strigoï de Dimitri qui ne semblaient pas vouloir me faire de mal, le peu de conviction avec laquelle Dimitri s'était défendu face à moi. J'omis évidemment de lui dire que nous avions fait l'amour et qu'il avait bu mon sang. Elle m'aurait fait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Heureusement, mes longs cheveux dissimulaient la morsure qu'il m'avait faites. Je lui expliquai en revanche ce que Dimitri m'avait dit au sujet des Strigoï, que le monde pourrait devenir meilleur si certains Strigoï réussissaient à lutter contre leur nature.

-Voilà, tu sais tout, conclus je.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Tu prends la défense des Strigoï, comme si tu voulais devenir l'une des leurs.

-C'est faux! M'indignai-je.

Elle ignora ma remarque.

-C'est comme si tu disais qu'Hitler n'a pas fait que des mauvaises choses.

-Il a fait des choses horribles et impardonnables, certes. Mais il a aussi reconstruit son pays. Mais ce n'est pas comparable. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Je suis ta fille, je ne devrais pas te l'apprendre. Ce devrait-être l'inverse.

Pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle allait me gifler de nouveau mais elle ne fit rien. Elle me toisa d'un air inexpressif.

-Fais ce qu'il te plaît. Mais tu n'es plus ma fille.

Sur ces mots, elle me tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Curieusement, je ne me sentais même pas ébranlée mais d'un calme parfait. Entre Dimitri et ma mère, j'avais fait mon choix sans hésiter. Dimitri se risqua à sortir.

-Est ce que ça va?

Je réussis à lui sourire.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-J'ai tout entendu, soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé, Rose. Je crois que nous nous sommes montrés trop optimistes. Jamais les Strigoï ne seront acceptés.

Je pris son visage entre ses mains.

-Non. Tu es inoffensif, ils doivent t'accepter.

Dimitri esquissa un sourire amer.

-Tu te trompes. J'ai tué beaucoup de gens. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Si je n'ai pas de sang frais sous la main, je risque de redevenir dangereux.

-Alors nous trouverons un remède, dis-je subitement.

Dimitri me regarda d'un air stupéfait. J'étais moi même surprise de mes propres propos, qui m'étaient venus spontanément.

-Un remède? Répéta-t-il.

-Oui. Pour que tu redeviennes comme avant. Pour que tous ceux qui n'ont pas choisi d'être Strigoï et désirent revenir en arrière aient cette possibilité.

Dimitri me regarda d'un air ébahi. Visiblement, il me croyait devenue folle mais m'aimait trop pour me le dire.

-Rose, il n'y a pas de remède, dit-il d'une voix douce. Si on pouvait soigner les Strigoï, cela se saurait.

-Mais on n'a même pas essayé! Avec la magie des Moroï et les miracles que peuvent faire la science, nous devons essayer. En tout cas, baisse les bras si tu veux mais je chercherai un remède.

Dimitri secoua la tête en souriant.

-Tu es incroyable, Roza. Mais il est impossible de te dire non. Je t'aime.

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa. Je me sentais pleine d'espoir. Ma mère me détestait mais je me débrouillerais sans elle. En revanche, j'espérais que Lissa me pardonnerait et accepterait de m'aider, car je retournerais peut-être à l'académie pour chercher de l'aide. Mais avant, nous chercherions des Strigoï comme Dimitri pour les rallier à notre cause. J'étais optimiste. Si Dimitri, qui était censé avoir perdu son âme, m'aimait toujours, tout était possible.

**FIN de la première partie**

* * *

C'est la fin de cette fic mais je vous donne rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite, Révolution de nuit! Reviews?


End file.
